


Turning From Praise

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Christian!Louis, M/M, punk!harry
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis został wychowany na przykładnego chrześcijanina i żył w świadomości, iż nigdy nie sprzeciwił się Bogu, dopóki nie spotkał Harry’ego Stylesa, młodego buntownika, nigdy nie przejmującego się opiniami innych. Jednakże im bardziej go poznaje, tym bardziej zdaje sobie sprawę, iż może jednak na czymś mu zależy. I może ‘dziecko, o którym Bóg zapomniał’ znajduje się bliżej Boga, a niżeli ktokolwiek by wcześniej przypuszczał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Turning From Praise (Punk!Harry Christian!Louis)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727403) by [capriciouslouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriciouslouis/pseuds/capriciouslouis). 



> UWAGA! Myślę, że wiecie, że wcześniej tłumaczył to kto inny, więc chcę, żebyście wiedzieli, że ta osoba zrezygnowała z tego tłumaczenia i pozwoliła mi je kontynuować.

Pociąg przybył na stację dokładnie minutę wcześniej, niżeli było to zaplanowane i wyraźnie podekscytowany Louis wyskoczył na peron, ciągnąc za soba swój bagaż. Mając na sobie koszulke w bialo-szare paski, szelki oraz trzy-czwarte spodnie, dumnie popisywał się nabytą opalenizna. Z naturalnie rozczochranymi włosami i błyszczącymi w słońcu oczami rzucił sie w ramiona swego ojca cierpliwie czekającego na przyjazd syna niemalże z taką samą ilością entuzjazmu, co chlopiec.

\- Tato! – krzyknął Louis, rozchylając ręce i zaciskając je wokól szyi meżczyzny, podrywając go ku górze i obracając wkolo tak, jak robil to często ze swoimi siostrami. Pachnąc kawa oraz starymi książkami, jego ojciec zawsze był chętną do uścisków osobą i dzisiaj nie było żadnego wyjątku.

\- Louis, synu! A niech to, spójrz tylko na siebie! Co wyprawiałeś, ze staleś sie tak brązowy? Pozwól mi się tobie przyjrzeć! – ojciec Louisa trzymał go w swych ramionach, jego usta wykrzywiły się w szerokim uśmiechu, gdy tylko przestudiował wygląd szatyna wracającego z długich wakacji.

\- Głównie grałem w piłkę, – wyszczerzyl sie Louis. – i śpiewałem. Było wspaniale. Nauczyli nas, jak wiązać węzły żeglarskie oraz rozkładać namiot, a Ian już następnego dnia wpadł do strumyku, podczas gdy łowiliśmy ryby i skończył z kupa wodorostów owiniętych wokół całego ciała. To było genialne!

Tęsknie wzdychając, mężczyzna poklepał chłopca po plecach. – Ach, ile bym oddał, żeby znaleźć się tam razem z tobą! To dopiero były czasy! Piekliście pianki? – spytał niecierpliwie.

Promieniując radością, odpowiedział: - Oczywiście!

\- Ach ty! Już nic nie mów, bo sprawiasz, że jestem zazdrosny! Podejdź do mnie, podaj bagaż. Chodźmy do domu. Twoja matka dostanie białej gorączki, jeśli za chwilę się nie pojawimy. Mówiłem jej, by nie robiła zbędnego zamieszania, lecz nie będę zdziwiony, widząc nad drzwiami zawieszony szyld z napisem „Witaj w domu”. Unosząc wypchaną po brzegi walizkę, starszy mężczyzna jęknął bezsilnie. – Mogę przysiąc, że jest dwa razy cięższa, niż ta, z która wyjeżdżałeś.

Louis odrzekł żartobliwie, wzruszając ramionami. – Jesteś pewien? Może tak tylko ci się wydaje. Nie jesteś już taki młody, wiesz.

\- Och, bezczelny! – poklepując jego ramię, Mark zaczął toczyć walizkę wzdłuż peronu z usmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy. – Zabierzmy Cię do domu, zanim nie zacznę odbierać pierwszych telefonów z zarzutami, dlaczego jeszcze ciebie nie ma. Bliźniaczki pragną pograć z tobą nową piłką, a twoja matka nie może się doczekać, by wepchnąć w ciebie skrupulatnie przygotowany posiłek. Przypuszczam, iż sądzi, że ciebie tam zagłodzili.

\- Och, a jakby inaczej. Każdego dnia byłem na kawałku suchego chleba i szklance wody. Spójrz tylko, jak zmarniałem! – z uśmiechem wskazał na brzuch. – Słyszysz to? Całkiem pusty.

\- Dlatego też lepiej zabierzmy Cię do domu. W innym wypadku nic z ciebie nie pozostanie. – jego dłoń spoczywała na plecach Louisa, zaś sam mężczyzna przyjaźnie prowadził go w stronę parkingu. Dobrze było mieć swego syna znowu przy sobie.

_____

Wysiadł z samochodu z ogromnym usmiechem, wymalowanym na opalonej twarzy, rzucając się wprost w ramiona matki.

Jego krzyżyk zwisający w dół szyi dumnie ocieral o jego skórę, zaś ręce kobiety tworzyły wokół niego przyjemne ciepło. Minął zaledwie miesiąc, odkąd ostatnio się widzieli, przez co niesamowicie za nią stęsknił. Nie bylo bowiem tak, iż nie spodobał mu się Biblijny Obóz*. Właściwie było całkiem zabawnie; podczas pobytu nawiązał wiele nowych przyjaźni, lecz był bardzo przywiązany do swojej rodziny i tak bardzo za nimi tęsknił, że podczas niektórych wieczorów naprawdę go bolało, ale teraz znów był szczęśliwy, mogąc wrócić do domu.

Dziewczynki biegały wkoło niego, chwytając go za nogi i szarpiąc za nogawki spodni, piszcząc z podekscytowania i zapewne znajdowałby się teraz w pozycji leżącej, gdyby nie powiedział, iż schlebiało mu ich zachowanie. Daisy i Phoebe radośnie krzyczały, Fizzy zdawała sie za moment rozpłakać, zaś Lottie tuliła go od tyłu, podczas gdy matka obejmowała go z przodu. Wszystko działo się tak nagle, przez co wynikło ogromne zamieszanie, a Louis nie mógł nic zrobić, jak tylko się śmiać. Tak bardzo mu tego brakowało.

Sam podjął decyzję o udaniu się na obóz minionego lata i uwielbiał każda jego sekundę, lecz teraz był niesamowicie zadowolony ze swojego powrotu. Właściwie od samego początku wiedział, iż kilka następnych dni będą przesiąknięte rozmówkami, tak, jakby wszyscy starali się przekazać mu to, co wydarzyło się pod jego nieobecność – innymi słowy, musiał poznać każdy, pojedynczy i nie mniej ważny szczegół wszystkiego, czego nie mógł być naocznym swiadkiem.

Ich rodzina była ogromna i chociaż miał mnóstwo osób, z którymi mógłby wyrwać się gdzieś na wakacje, brakowało mu dziewczynek i ich zaraźliwych chichotów, i równie zaraźliwego podekscytowania oraz ich entuzjazmu i sposobu, w jaki uwielbiały trzymać się z nim, gdziekolwiek się wybierał, zaś chłopak nigdy nie miał dosyć stałych próśb o zabawę. Większość ludzi, z którymi się spotykał, była w jego wieku, lecz mimo to, uwielbiał również towarzystwo maluchów.

W życiu nie sądził, iż matka kiedykolwiek uścisnęła go tak mocno. Jej dłonie spoczywały na jego plecach, zaś kobieta nie okazywała możliwości puszczenia go nawet na moment; można było stwierdzić, iż nie widziała się z nim przez co najmniej kilka ostatnich lat. Będąc szczerym, tak właśnie można było to opisać. Była dla niego najlepszą przyjaciółką, naprawdę; aż niemożliwe było, jak wiele dla niego znaczyła. Codzienne rozmowy były rzeczą na porządku dziennym; Louis był typem „ludzkiej przytulanki” i nigdy nie wstydził się tego przyznać, a to, za czym tęsknił najbardziej, był zapach gorącego posiłku, perfum oraz kredek świecowych. Czule ucałował matczyny policzek, mocno tuląc jej ciało, zwyczajnie pokazując, jak bardzo mu tego wszystkiego brakowało.

\- Witaj w domu, Lou – szepnęła w jego włosy, ciasno go ściskając.

\- Dobrze jest wrócić z powrotem. – zachichotał, odsuwając się od kobiety, kiedy dwa, ośmioletnie szkraby podskoczyły wkoło niego. - Brakowało mi uczucia błogiego ogłuszenia. Dla mnie było tam zdecydowanie zbyt cicho. Miło jest usłyszeć wasze krzyki.

Jay uśmiechnęła się czule. – Cieszą się, że nareszcie wróciłeś. Wszyscy się cieszymy. Uspokójcie się, dziewczynki, za chwilę go przewrócicie! – skarciła je łagodnie, lecz oczywiste było, iż małe nawet nie zwróciły uwagi na słowa matki; Daisy próbowała wdrapać się na Louisa i siąść na jego ramionach, chwytając za ubrania, starając się w jakikolwiek sposób utrzymać, podczas gdy Phoebe pisnęła w podekscytowaniu, szaleńczo skacząc to w górę, to w dół, skandując imię Louisa. Bardziej dystyngowane, niżeli te młodsze, Lottie wraz z Fizzy zwlekały z boku, jednakże obie jasno wyrażały chęć przytulenia brata, i śmiejąc się, szatyn przedarł się w ich stronę z bliźniaczkami przyklejonymi do poszczególnej nogi i owijając ramię wokół każdej z nich.

\- Nie jestem przekonany, co do jego stabilności – odrzekł Mark, ciągnąc po podjeździe walizkę. – Mogę przysiąc, iż nie był zbyt wytrzymały, kiedy ostatnio się z nim widzieliśmy. Nie jestem pewien, co jest bardziej masywne; jego walizka, czy on! Widzieliście te mięśnie? – przekornie ścisnął wyraźny biceps Louisa.

\- Ktoś nareszcie wziął się za swoje ciało, – ciągnęła Lottie. – wszystkie moje przyjaciółki będą leciały na ciebie bardziej, niż ostatnio. Z taka opalenizną i wyrobionymi mięśniami na ulicach będą słyszalne jedynie piski pobliskich dziewcząt! – zachichotała, zakrywając dłonią usta tak, jakby chichot był czymś nazbyt dziecinnym.

\- Kto by sądził, iż Obóz Biblijny uczyni z tobą tak wiele dobrego? Może i ty powinnaś się tam wybrać, Fiz. Przybierzesz odrobinę na mięśniach, co? – Louis figlarnie poklepał ramię najspokojniejszej siostry, widząc, iż nie była zbyt chętna do rozmowy, szczególnie porównując ją do reszty dziewczynek.

Felicite wymusiła na twarzy niewielki uśmiech, który następnie prędko z niej zniknął. Lecz zanim Louis mógł rozwinąć swoje braterskie obawy i spytać, czy wszystko było w porządku, z powrotem został wciągnięty w wir swoich młodszych sióstr, które z radosnym krzykiem odciągnęły go od Fliss, ciągając go do środka, nie dając mu nawet możliwości odmowy – nie tak, że pragnął to zrobić. Zbyt bardzo za nimi tęsknił, by teraz odmawiać długo wyczekiwanej zabawy.

Wciąż stanowczo pragnął rozmówić się z Felicite przy pierwszej, lepszej okazji. Nawet w tym jakże krótkim spojrzeniu nie dostrzegł błysku w jej oku, jakiego nigdy tam nie brakowało, co więcej, wyglądała na słaba i zmęczoną, niemalże niepodekscytowaną, pomijając jej dzielną próbę wyglądania dobrze. Nigdy nie była szczególnie przekonującą aktorką. Samemu szatynowi nie podobało się, gdy ta była choć odrobinę przygnębiona.

Jeśli kryła się za tym jakaś tajemnica, Louis za wszelką cenę postara się ją odkryć, a wtedy to figlarne spojrzenie z powrotem wróci na swoje miejsce.

_____

Lottie Tomlinson była wieku, w którym plotki były jedną z najbardziej fascynujących rzeczy na świecie, dlatego tez gdy siedzieli w ławce miejscowego kościoła, czekając na rozpoczęcie Mszy, siedziała tuż przy nim, przekręcając nos, szepcząc słodkie tajemnice wprost do jego lewego ucha, na które chłopak nie zwracał nawet najmniejszej uwagi. Kochał swoją siostre, lecz nie było szans, by udawał zainteresowanie faktem, iż Mandy mieszkająca za rogiem ulicy założyła na ślub siostry te samą sukienkę, jaką miała na sobie na ślubie Sary Manning sześć miesięcy temu , nawet jeśli Lottie traktowała to jako wysokiej rangi skandal. Znudzony, Louis rozejrzał się wsród zebranych, poszukujac znajomych twarzy, a w szczególnosci Liama. Liam był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, który złapał odrę, nie mogąc uczestniczyć z nim w wakacyjnym obozie. Niesamowicie za nim tęsknił, a tęsknota przerodziła się w ogromny, psychiczny ból, podobny do tego, jaki odczuwał z braku przy sobie rodziny. Nigdy bowiem nie zostawał na tak długo sam, a to, co musiał przeżywać, naprawdę bolało.

Po chwili jednak ponownie odezwała się Lottie, tym razem nieco głośniej, prawdopodobnie starając się przykuć uwagę chłopaka, która, jak pewnie wcześniej zauważyła, uleciała zastąpiona innymi myślami. – Widzisz kobietę w czarnym kapeluszu? To pani Cox, pamietasz ja, prawda? – dostrzegl, jak Felicite odrzuciła głowę w drugą stronę, tak, jakby została uderzona w twarz, zaś jej policzki pokryły się wściekłą czerwienią. Cokolwiek miało na celu pokazanie jej zachowanie, na pewno miało to związek z osobą pani Cox, przez co niespodziewanie poruszony temat bardzo go zainteresował.

Zadowolona Lottie kontynuowała: - Prowadziła wiekszosc piekarni w naszym mieście, pamiętasz? Zawsze ofiarowała nam ciasteczka i inne słodkości, kiedy tylko przechodziliśmy obok, a potem mrugała w nasza stronę, przykładając palce do ust. Fiz zawsze sądziła, że była aniołem, kiedy była mała.

Policzki jego młodszej siostry zaczęły przybierać coraz bardziej czerwonego koloru i w jakis sposób Louis wątpił, iż miało to związek z faktem, że w dzieciństwie pomyliła kobietę z postacią anioła. Gdy chłopak wrócił pamięcią do poprzednich lat, wszystko sobie przypomniał. Była uderzająco piękną kobietą z wymalowanym na ustach uśmiechem, bez względu na sytuacje, w jakiej się znajdowała. O wiele piękniejsza, niż reszta kobiet w tym samym wieku i przyjaznym uśmiechem, sprawiającym, iż wszyscy wokół również się uśmiechali, była bezwarunkowo urocza. Nie mogla obwiniać Felicite za to, iż uważała ją za anioła. Przecież nie było to nic złego.

\- Tak, pamiętam ją doskonale – odrzekł łagodnie, podczas gdy ludzie wciąż przechodzili przez uchylone drzwi, zajmując pozostałe miejsca. Zamiast wykręcać się na ławce i rozglądać w poszukiwaniu twarzy Liama, uważnie przysłuchiwał się opowieściom Lottie.

\- Jej syn, Harry, wywołał ogromny skandal zaledwie kilka lat temu, nie wiem, czy to pamiętasz. Nie miałeś w zwyczaju zwracac uwagi na tego typu rzeczy. Zaprzestał chodzenia do kościoła, odmówił bierzmowania i wtem niespodziewanie zaczął włóczyć się alejkami z podkreślonymi czarną kredką oczami i kawałkami czegos metalowego, umieszczonego na twarzy, a nastepnie nielegalnymi tatuażami, zdobiącymi obie jego ręce, ubierajac sie jak właściciel domu pogrzebowego i słuchając typu muzyki, jakiego nam nie wolno słuchać. Mial wtedy okolo czternastu lat. Zanim to sie wydarzylo, byl calkowicie niewinnym wiernym, jak wszyscy inni; krecone wlosy, ogromne oczy o wygladzie malego, slodkiego chórzysty – nikt w zyciu by nie pomyslal, ze mogloby dosc do czegos takiego. Na sam koniec oddalil sie od kosciola, odrzucil Boga, odsunal od siebie wszystkich i udal sie swoja droga. Po tym wszystkim pani Cox ledwo co moze pojawic sie w sasiedztwie. – Lottie zaczerpnela powietrza, dokladnie zaglebiajac sie w jej historie.

Nie umknal Louisowi fakt, iz Felicite zaczela sie trzasc. Pomimo wczesniejszego razenia odcieniem purpury, jej skóra zostala pozbawiona wszelkich kolorów, tak, ze wygladala powaznie chora, bez mrugniecia okiem wpatrujac sie w pusta przestrzen, mocno przygryzajac dolna warge, usilnie próbujac powstrzymac wydobywajacy sie z ust szloch. Zaniepokojony szatyn rozejrzal sie wkolo, poszukujac powodu jej przedziwnego zachowania, jednak w mysli mial jedynie obraz pojawiajacej sie rodziny Harry’ego.

\- Kontynuujac, jakby odwrócenie sie od Boga nie bylo dla niego wystarczajace, jakies trzy dni po tym, jak wyjechales, postanowil ujawnic sie jako stuprocentowy gej. Pani Styles za wszelka cene starala sie uciszyc powstale wsród mieszkanców zamieszanie, lecz Harry nie mial zamiaru niczemu zaprzeczac – byl gejem i byl z tego niesamowicie dumny, i szczerze, pragnal rozpowiedziec to calemu swiatu, czy chcial o tym wiedziec, czy zdecydowanie nie. Niewiele brakowalo, by chwycil megafon, glosno wykrzykujac „JESTEM GEJEM”, czy zrobil tatuaz sobie z ogromnym HOMO na czole, naprawde, nie mógl byc z tym bardziej oczywisty. Wszyscy byli oszolomieni; oczekiwali, iz matka zwyczajnie wyrzuci go z domu. Nie zrobila tego, co bylo wrecz oczywiste, lecz sama na jakiś czas zaprzestała wychodzenia na ulice, do tej pory z ledwością może unieść swój wzrok. Od minionego zajscia nie potrafi spojrzec ludziom w oczy. – wyciagajac sie, Lottie wskazala na ogromny kapelusz, zaslaniajacy twarz kobiety.

Pochylajac sie nad Phoebe, która byla scisnieta miedzy nia a Louisem, Jay syknela. – To chore! Temu chlopakowi przydalaby sie odrobina dyscypliny. Bedac przykladna matka nigdy nie powinna tolerowac tego typu postepków; powinna byla zareagowac na to, a nie dopuscic wszystko tak daleko. Jeszcze zobaczycie, ze Bóg ukarze go za jego grzechy. – skinela z powaga, nie silac sie nawet na sciszenie tonu, przez co, znajdujaca sie kilka lawek dalej, pani Cox zadrzala. Nie dbajac o fakt, iz kobieta z pewnoscia slyszala kazde, pojedyncze slowo, Jay kontynuowala: – Homoseksualizm jest choroba, zas ona, zamiast bezczynnie siedziec i pozwalac temu chlopakowi wchodzic jej na glowe, powinna sie skupic na znalezieniu jakiegos lekarstwa! Gdyby to wydarzylo sie jednemu z moich dzieci, nie spoczelabym, dopóki nie przywrócilabym go do normalnosci. Przepraszam, nie powinnam byla tego mówic. – zasmiala sie.

\- Mamo – poprosil Louis. Z wielka checia pragnal wykrzyczec, by w koncu sie zamknela, lecz samo wspomnienie tresci czwartego przykazania skutecznie mu to uniemozliwilo, dlatego tez zagryzl jezyk, posylajac jej wrogie spojrzenie.

Ogromne, czarne pióro, przyczepione do kapelusza pani Cox falowalo wraz z przerazliwymi drgawkami, przechodzacymi cale jej cialo. Wlasciwie to Louis nie mógl dokladnie stwierdzic, która z nich trzesla sie bardziej – kobieta, o której nie mieli najlepszego zdania, czy jego wlasna siostrzyczka, siedzaca z mocno zacisnietymi wargami i mina, jakby za moment mialaby wybuchnac spazmatycznym placzem.

_____

Louis opuscil swiatynie, bedac niesamowicie zawstydzonym zachowaniem swojej rodziny; wiedzial, iz po tym, co sie wydarzylo, nie bedzie juz wiecej potrafil spojrzec pani Cox prosto w oczy. Celowo kroczyl przed nimi, odsuwajac sie na dosc duza odleglosc, tym samym nie chcac byc w jakis sposób z nimi powiazany. Gdy tylko siegnal ku bramie koscielnego dziedzinca, ujrzal cierpliwie oczekujacego chlopca, zstepujacego z nogi na noge na pustym chodniku.

Mial czekoladowe, puszyste loki, z lekka opadajace na lewe oko; byly dosc mocno potargane, to tak, jakby dopiero co wyszedl z lózka. Subtelnie przeczesal je palcami, ukladajac je na nowo, po czym zostawil je w spokoju. Oczy byly zas delikatnie podkreslone czarna kredka, sprawiajac, iz wygladaly na o wiele ciemniejsze, przez co Louis, stojac z takiej, a nie innej odleglosci, nie mógl wyraznie dostrzec, jakiego byly koloru. Mial równiez kilka srebrnych kolczyków (wyraznie przykul jego uwage ten, znajdujacy sie w dolnej wardze), lsniacych w promieniach goracego slonca. Czarna koszulka z krótkim rekawem (prawdopodobnie Pink Floydów; chlopiec byl pewien, iz kiedys o nich slyszal) wyraznie kontrastowala z ubiorem Louisa – jego matka zawsze nalegala, by do kosciola zakladal cos bardziej eleganckiego. Na obu lokciach mial wytatuowana pajecza siec, zas na ramieniu zdawal sie miec jakis wloski napis.

Z jego nadgarstków zwisalo kilka przeróznych bransoletek, najbardziej widoczna jednak byla szeroka wstazka we wszystkich kolorach teczy, zas samo jej znaczenie bylo wrecz oczywiste. Wiekszosc pozostalych byla ze soba ciasno splatana, niektóre skladaly sie z malusienkich koralików, inne zas wykonane z elastycznej gumy. Mial na sobie biale conversy, identyczne, jakie Louis mial w domu, tyle ze troche bardziej zabrudzone, i czarne, ciasno przylegajace dzinsy. Sam chlopak byl niesamowicie blady, a ciemne zakola pod podkreslonymi kredka oczami sprawialy wrazenie zmeczenia, to tak, jakby potrzebowal naprawde dlugiego snu. Prawdopodobnie balowal cala noc w znajdujacym sie trzy miasteczka dalej barze dla gejów, usilnie staral sie do tego przekonac, lecz szczerze nie bardzo w to wierzyl.

Co bylo wrecz zaskakujace, chlopak nie wygladal tak przerazajaco – zwyczajnie czekal na matke, i kiedy pani Cox minela Louisa, próbujac utrzymac swój wzrok w górze, podeszla prosto do syna, kladac dlon na jego bladym ramieniu. Usmiechnal sie do niej cieplo i mocno scisnal jej szczupla dlon. Nastepnie oboje odwrócili sie, zas chlopiec siegnal do kieszeni i wyciagnal kluczyki, odblokowujac drzwi czarnego mini coopera, po czym poprowadzil ja prosto do samochodu, kolejno samemu siadajac za kierownica. Louis poczul, jak stopniowo mieknie na ten widok, lecz po chwili z niedowierzaniem potrzasnal glowa. Co bylo z nim nie tak?

Jednakze po wszystkim powinien sie byl tego spodziewac. Wewnatrz byl naprawde wrazliwym nastolatkiem, osoba, która ronila lzy nawet na tanich komediach romantycznych, zas jego serce topnialo na dzwiek dzieciecego smiechu. To wszystko przybralo sens, iz na widok niesamowicie slodkiego chlopca, wygladajacego na zwyklego chuligana, który tu i teraz otwieral przed wlasna matka drzwi od samochodu, zalala go fala przyjemnego ciepla.

Odwrócil sie tak, by nie móc spogladac na to, jak odjezdzali, z pewnego powodu czujac przytlaczajace go uczucie winy. W porzadku, moze chlopak wygladal nieco inaczej, a jego poczucie gustu bylo zdecydowanie zbyt dziwne, ale-

Ugh. To uczucie bezradnosci wobec kogos, kto potrzebowal jego pomocy, w pewnym rodzaju bylo dla niego czyms katastrofalnym. Zwyczajnie nie potrafil powstrzymac budzacego sie w nim uczucia. Przecierajac oczy, Louis zadrzal, próbujac wyzbyc sie mysli krazacych wokól chlopca, zanim te nie wkradna sie na amen, tak, iz zacznie troszczyc sie o tego dzieciaka, jakby byl jednym z tych biednych kociaków, wlóczacych sie po osiedlu, po czym dlugo sie nie zastanawiajac, zabralby go ze soba do domu. Aktualnie mial osiem malutkich kociaków i wszystkie wrecz uwielbialy miauczec i ocierac sie o jego nogi, gdy tylko przekraczal próg swojego pokoju; w swojej gromadzie bowiem nie potrzebowal jakiegos dziwaka z jeszcze dziwniejszymi ubraniami oraz przeslicznymi, ciemnymi oczami.

Zamknij sie, odrzekl do siebie w myslach. W tym momencie, przestan. Nie chcesz, zeby kojarzono cie z tym chlopakiem, nie wazne, jaka odgrywal role. Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie, nawet sie nie waz nad nim litowac i, bron cie Panie Boze, w jakikolwiek sposób przywiazywac. Nawet nie waz sie o nim myslec.

Jednakze sam nie zdawal sobie sprawy, iz ów mysli zaczna nawracac w ciagu kolejnych, kilku tygodni.  
______________________________

* Bible Camp


	2. Chapter 2

\- Nazywaja siebie „dziecmi, o których Bóg zapomnial” – odrzekla Lottie, wywracajac oczami. Czubkiem jezyka zlizala odrobine truskawkowego loda, krecac glowa na ich idiotyczne myslenie.

Louis uniósl brew. Musial sporo sie wykosztowac na lody, by naklonic swoja mala siostrzyczke do opowiadania o Harrym (nie dbal o niego; pragnal jedynie nadrobic ciekawe wydarzenia, jakie ostatnimi czasy go ominely). Do tej pory opowiedziala mu o wszystkich jego wybrykach i powodach, dlaczego ich chrzescijanscy sasiedzi tak bardzo go nienawidzili (byl gejem, chodzil z ciemno umalowanymi oczami, sluchal „okropnej muzyki” – choc mimo to podobno nie przekraczala bariery dzwieku, która moglaby przeszkadzac innym, dlatego tez ich postepowanie bylo kompletnie nieuzasadnione – lubil ubierac sie na czarno, nie chodzil do kosciola, wyrazal niechec wobec fryzjerów, nie dorastal w pelnej rodzinie i pomimo tego nosil nazwisko swego ojca, a na sam koniec wyraznie obnosil sie ze swoja szatanska grupka przyjaciól). Idac dalej, szczególowo opisala kazdego z jego paczki, obecnie wyjasniajac jej przedziwna nazwe – banda wykletych.

\- To wszystko brzmi dosc paradoksalnie – tlumaczyla, w niedowierzaniu krecac glowa. – Kiedy Harry przyznal sie do bycia gejem, Ojciec Marshall zlozyl mu niezapowiedziana wizyte, pragnac przemówic mu do rozsadku. Jego slowa byly bowiem jak najbardziej uzasadnione; powtarzal, ze jest to pewnego rodzaju etap przejsciowy, pojawiajacy sie w okresie dojrzewania, jednakze Bóg pomoze mu przez to przejsc. Powiedzial równiez, iz homoseksualizm nie jest zgodny z wola boza, i ze rozumie takze Harry’ego, który do konca sam nie wie, jak sie w tym wszystkim odnalezc, wie, ze to trudne, jednakze ma nadzieje, iz chlopiec zacznie z powrotem przychodzic do kosciola i pozwoli Bogu sobie pomóc zamiast go odrzucac. Prawdopodobnie powiedzial cos w rodzaju: „Moze ci sie wydawac, ze Bóg o tobie zapomnial, lecz osobiscie sadze, iz czeka na ciebie gdzies na uboczu, czekajac, az podejmiesz wlasciwa decyzje”. Harry, co moglo sie wydawac wrecz oczywiste, nie wzial tego na powaznie, gdyz nastepnego dnia jego urocza paczka przyjaciól obwiescila, iz sa „dziecmi, o których Bóg zapomnial”, uwazajac, ze ten fakt jest nader zabawny.

Louis nie potrafil stwierdzic, czy byl tym oburzony, czy raczej rozbawiony; z jednej strony bylo to czysta oznaka jego inteligencji, podczas gdy chlopiec obrócil ów rozumowanie przeciw sobie, mimo to drwiac z tego, jednakze z drugiej strony bylo to niewiarygodnie lekcewazace.

\- On, uhm… posiada ogromna ilosc tatuazy i reszte tych obrzydliwych rzeczy – wreszcie odrzekl szatyn.

Lottie zas jedynie zachichotala. – Och, wiem o tym! Jak na kogos majacego tak jasna karnacje, nie wyglada z nimi zbyt dobrze. Uwierz mi, ze pod koszulka ma ich jeszcze o wiele wiecej. – ponownie sie zasmiala, natychmiast zakrywajac usta dlonia; ich matka bylaby przerazona, wiedzac, na jaki temat rozmawiali.

\- Którzy to jego przyjaciele? Znam ich? Faktycznie i o nim nie mam bladego pojecia; ani razu nie widzialem go w szkole. – gdyby go choc raz zauwazyl, na pewno by go zapamietal. Zreszta zasady dotyczace ubioru w szkole Louisa nie zezwalalyby na noszenie kolczyków, czy posiadanie jakichkolwiek tatuazy.

\- Nie, Harry uczeszcza do publicznej szkoly, znajdujacej sie po drugiej stronie miasta. On nawet nie chodzi do kosciola, Lou; naprawde uwazasz, ze przyjeliby go do twojej szkoly? Jednym z jego najlepszych przyjaciól jest ten Irlandczyk, Niall, cz jakos tak, a takze Zayn, obaj sa identycznie umalowani i wytatuowani jak on. Ten Zayn ma ich jeszcze wiecej niz Harry, co jest wrecz absurdalne. Ma je doslownie wszedzie.

Przez moment siedzieli ciszy; Lottie predko konczyla swojego loda, kiedy to Louis zastanawial sie, czy jego siostra zamierza poprosic go o kolejnego, i czy w ogóle bedzie w stanie spelnic jej zadania, a takze czy sprawiedliwe bylo kupienie jej jeszcze jednego, zamiast podarowac go jednej z pozostalych sióstr, nawet jesli byl to jeden ze sposobów wyciagniecia od niej upragnionych informacji.

\- Czy swoim zachowanie sprawial wiele problemów? – spytal, starajac sie zachowac zwyczajny dla rozmówcy ton.

Niestety to nie podzialalo, przez co dziewczynka spojrzala na niego podejrzliwie. – Jestes jeszcze gorszy od Fizzy! Co w ciebie wstapilo? Skad tyle u ciebie pytan?

Momentalnie odrzucajac fakt, iz Fliss równiez okazywala niemale zainteresowanie Harrym, szatyn skupil sie na niewyjawieniu prawdziwego powodu jego zaciekawienia, mimo to, iz nie byl zwolennikiem klamania.

\- Potrzebuje wiedziec, co dzialo sie w trakcie mojej nieobecnosci. Wiesz doskonale, ze lubie byc we wszystko wtajemniczony. – sto procent prawdy. Rozpraszajac ja, predko pochylil sie, lekko marzac lodem jej porcelanowa twarz, pozostawiajac slad zimnej slodyczy na czubku jej malego noska.

Lottie pisnela w oburzeniu, i odpychajac go od siebie, przeskoczyla przez murek, odwracajac sie tylem i wycierajac nos ze zniesmaczonym wyrazem twarzy. – Och, zaplacisz mi za to.

\- Chcesz sie zalozyc? – Louis wrzucil swojego loda do najblizszego kosza na smieci, wyzywajaco wyciagajac rece. – No dalej, karzelku. Nie wygrasz ze mna.

\- Ach, tak? Zobaczymy, jak bedziesz sie zwijac z bólu, kiedy kopne cie w jaja! – chichoczac, Lottie popchnela go, w pospiechu rzucajac sie na chlopca. Jak wiekszosc rodzenstwa, sprzeczali sie niemalze od najmlodszych lat. Teraz Louis byl siedemnastolatkiem, zas Lottie przezywala swoje najlepsze, nastoletnie lata, jednakze nie oznaczalo to tego, iz wreszcie przestana na siebie naskakiwac.

Podejmujac decyzje o ucieczce, Louis wyzbyl sie niepokojacych go mysli, które twardo zadaly odpowiedzi, dlaczego tak bardzo zainteresowany byl Harrym, nastepnie wybuchajac niepohamowanym smiechem, widzac, iz znajduje sie na wygranej pozycji. Do tego momentu bowiem zaspokoil swoja ciekawosc.

_____

Minelo zbyt duzo czasu, odkad ostatnim razem udal sie na porzadne zakupy, dlatego tez za ogarniajaca go potrzeba udal sie do centrum handlowego w poszukiwaniu szkolnych przyrzadów, gdyz wrzesien zblizal sie wielkimi krokami. Potrzebowal nowej pary trampek, duzej torby i calej reszty glupich drobiazgów. Kompletnie przypadkowo trafil do HMV*, ladujac w dziale z muzyka indie i przegladajac plyty zespolów, którym jego rodzicie byli zdecydowanie przeciwni. Mieli bowiem przedziwne wymagania co do sluchanej przez niego oraz dziewczynki muzyki, zas Louis przewaznie nie mial nic przeciwko; wlasciwie to nigdy nie krecily go mocniejsze brzmienia. Ewidentnie wolal spokojniejsze melodie, niosace ze soba jakies glebsze znaczenie.

Podczas gdy przegladal okladke skladanki jednego z ulubionych zespolów, zastanawiajac sie, czy móglby sobie na nia pozwolic, uslyszal za soba niebywale glosny smiech. Podazajac za instynktem, odwrócil sie w strone jego zródla, znajdujac sie twarza w twarz z niewysokim blondynem, majacym na sobie czarna, skórzana kurtke, ozdobiona srebrnymi cwiekami, wygladajacym na kogos, kto jednym machnieciem reki móglby wydlubac komus oczy.

O malo co nie podskoczyl, zieleniejac ze strachu, nastepnie chwiejnie cofajac sie o kilka regalów. Chroniac go przed upadkiem na stos mozolnie poukladanych plyt, chlopak siegnal w strone szatyna, mocno chwytajac go za rekaw. Dzieki temu Louis mógl ujrzec ogromny pierscien w ksztalcie lwiej glowy oraz czarne, starannie umalowane paznokcie. Nerwowo przygryzl warge, przytakujac w podziece, po czym predko wyswobodzil sie z silnego uscisku.

\- Przepraszam – mlodzieniec odrzekl z zaklopotaniem, unoszac wargi w niewinnym usmiechu. – Nie zauwazylem ciebie. – w zaledwie dwóch, krótkich zdaniach mozna bylo uslyszec wyrazny, irlandzki akcent.

\- Nic sie nie stalo – odparl niesmialo szatyn, starajac sie przyswoic fakt, iz przypadkowo stanal oko w oko z najlepszym przyjacielem Harry’ego Stylesa. Lottie mówila czysta prawde; takze mial mocno podkreslone oczy, a koniec tatuazu wystawal znad kolnierza kurtki, zdobiac jego lewy obojczyk. Wygladal podejrzanie jak pentagram, jeden z symboli, jaki Louis od zawsze uwazal jako znak szatana.

\- Oj, Niall! Przestan straszyc innych klientów. – do jego uszu doszedl niesamowicie gleboki glos i Louis zamrugal w kompletnym szoku jak idealnie, wrecz miekko zostala podkreslona kazda, pojedyncza sylaba, wyplywajaca z przebitych kolczykiem warg.

Obracajac sie, Irlandczyk zasmial sie ponownie w ten sam uroczy sposób, jak poprzednio. – Ups, nie zrobilem tego celowo! – obstawal przy swojej racji. – Nawet go nie zauwazylem!

\- Taa, wszyscy tak mówia. – podchodzac do przodu, kedzierzawy chlopak delikatnie narzucil reke na ramiona przyjaciela; jego bransoletki otarly sie o cwieki skórzanej kurtki blondyna, wywolujac ciche brzeczenie. Loczek poslal Louisowi cieply usmiech, przez co ten nareszcie mógl dostrzec kolor oczu Harry’ego; byl bliski jodlom dumnie rosnacym nieopodal okna jego sypialni, które aktualnie byly podkreslone czarna kredka, nadajac im jeszcze wiekszej glebi. Jego loczki swobodnie opadaly na blade czolo, zas wargi zostaly delikatnie wykrzywione w figlarnym usmiechu, dajacym znac o dobrym poczuciu humoru. Mial na sobie zwyczajny, czarny sweter z rekawami podwinietymi do lokci i czarne chinosy z lekka obdartymi kolanami oraz te same tenisówki, jakie mial dzien wczesniej, jednakze teraz wygladaly na o wiele czystsze, zas zazwyczaj biale sznurówki zostaly zastapione tymi w kolorach teczy. Tak, jak Louis dostrzegl ostatniego dnia, na obu lokciach mial wytatuowana pajecza siec; teraz znajdowal sie wystarczajaco blisko, by móc równiez odczytac napis na lewym przedramieniu.

„Kochaj mnie badz nienawidz, zadnym z tych uczuc nie pogardze… Jesli mnie pokochasz, na zawsze pozostane w twoim sercu… Jezeli mnie znienawidzisz, na zawsze pozostane w twoim umysle.”

Hmm.

\- Przepraszam za niego – odparl cieplo, zas jego glos wyraznie nadawalby sie do czytania dzieciom do snu; byl tak gleboki, a zarazem spokojny, sprawiajac, iz szatyn rozplywal sie przy kazdym, kolejnym jego slowie; byl on jednym z najprzyjemniejszych, jakie Louis mial okazje kiedykolwiek uslyszec.

\- W porzadku, nic sie nie stalo – odpowiedzial. – Nie sadze, bym zwracal jakakolwiek uwage na to, co dzialo sie tuz za mna.

Zielone oczy zablyszczaly na widok plyty znajdujacej sie w dloniach szatyna. – Hej, tez ich lubie. Masz moze ich nowy album? Jest swietny, nie? – zabral reke z ramienia Nialla, wskazujac na Louisa.

\- Uh, nie, moja mama nie chce, bym ich sluchal po tym, jak zdecydowali sie na troche ciezsze brzmienia… - zarumienil sie, uswiadamiajac sobie, jak glupio musialo to zabrzmiec. – Uhm, prawdopodobnie powinienem, uh-

Harry wyciagnal dlon i Louis predko oddal mu plyte, bojac sie, iz ten moze zrobic mu krzywde, jezeli tego nie zrobi – choc nawet bedac tak blisko, pomijajac mocno podkreslone oczy, chlopak nie wygladal na takiego, który bylby w stanie skrzywdzic glupia muche. Byl nazbyt glupkowaty, zbyt blady i chudy, zbyt uprzejmy i zbyt… dzieciecy.

\- Hej, Harry!

Cala trójka w zaskoczeniu uniosla wzrok, kiedy brazowooki chlopak przeszedl miedzy pólkami, przylaczajac sie do nich. Pierwsza rzecza, jaka zauwazyl Louis, byly zaczesane do góry, kruczoczarne wlosy z jasnym, blond pasemkiem, wyrózniajacym sie na tle reszty, przez co szatynowi skojarzyl sie z borsukiem – druga rzecza bylo to, iz w odróznieniu od tamtej dwójki mial na sobie jaskrawa, pomaranczowa koszulke, czarna kamizelke oraz czarne dzinsy, a takze skórzany pasek ze zwisajacym w dól srebrnym lancuchem. Chwila dluzszej obserwacji utwierdzila go w przekonaniu, iz Lottie miala racje w sprawie jego wygladu; tatuaze mial doslownie wszedzie. Na szyi mial logo Nirvany, zas na lewym nadgarstku widniala niewielka nutka opleciona galazka krzewu rózy. Na jego wrecz nieskazitelnej skórze bylo ich doslownie mnóstwo, jednak zanim Louis mógl im sie dokladniej przyjrzec, zdal sobie sprawe, ze zwyczajnie sie na niego gapil, dlatego tez predko odwrócil wzrok, czujac sie co najmniej glupio.

\- Czesc, Zayn – odrzekl spokojnie Harry, i nie odrywajac wzroku od Louisa, wyciagnal dlon, by przybic mu piatke. Zayn dzgnal go w zebra, zas ten usmiechnal sie i klepnal go w tylek, sprawiajac, iz chlopak sie zasmial, w odwecie czochrajac jego i tak nieulozone loki. Pozostawiajac kedzierzawego w spokoju, ruszyl w strone Nialla, klepiac go w tyl glowy, nastepnie równiez targajac blond kosmyki.

\- Hej – jeknal Niall, dzielnie walczac z przyjacielem – Louis byl zaskoczony, iz wciaz zaden z nich nie nadzial sie na spiczaste ozdoby, doczepione do skórzanej kurtki; wygladaly na dosc ostre, lecz albo tamci nie zwracali na nie najmniejszej uwagi, albo nie byly one tak niebezpieczne, jak mogloby sie wydawac. Sam szatyn bardziej byl przychylny do uwierzenia w to pierwsze.

\- Wszystko w porzadku? – spytal Zayn, po czym spojrzal na Louisa. – Czesc, jestem Zayn.

Louis instynktownie wymusil usmiech, w odwecie podajac swoje imie, lecz zwyczajnie pomiedzy trójka punkowych osób, bedac ubranym w niebieskie dzinsy i biala koszulke w paski, czul sie dosc niezrecznie. Nie wygladal zbyt dobrze, stojac przy nich majacych na sobie co najmniej jeden, czarny element i ogromna ilosc ciezkiej bizuterii; u Harry’ego byly to dziesiatki przeróznych bransoletek, Zayn otulony byl róznej grubosci lancuchami, zas Niall mial swój niezwykly pierscien, dumnie przyozdabiajacy jeden ze szczuplych palców.

\- To Harry, a to Niall – dodal Zayn, wskazujac na poszczególne osoby.

Tak, jakby w ogóle nie dostrzegl przedstawiajacego go przyjaciela, Harry wtracil sie, przerywajac niezreczna cisze. – Wlasciwie moze ja bym ja kupil. Nie chcesz jej, co? A jesli sie na nia zdecydujesz, ja zawsze moge rozejrzec sie za kolejna. – jego wyraz twarzy byl dziwnie przyjazny, lecz z drugiej strony calkiem nieczytelny, skupiajac sie na fakcie, iz spogladal mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie, ja po prostu… po prostu tylko sie rozgladalem – odpowiedzial niepewnie. Bezwiednie grzebiac w kieszeniach, dostrzegl, iz nawet nie wystarczyloby mu na nia pieniedzy. – Mozesz ja wziac.

\- Naprawde? Hej, dzieki! – usmiechnal sie, a ów usmiech rozswietlil cala jego twarz, zas sam chlopak wygladal jakby byl wyciety z jakiejs reklamy jednego z najlepszych gabinetów dentystycznych. Louisowi wnet zabraklo tchu, widzac najpiekniejszy usmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek ujrzal.

Kiedy tylko Harry z roztargnieniem zaczal sie przygladac plycie, i gdy jego cudowne oczy bladzily po kolorowej okladce, z zewnatrz rozbrzmial straszliwy huk oraz krzyk pelen przerazenia. Loczek podskoczyl w oszolomieniu, z powrotem oddal Louisowi plyte, po czym obrócil sie wkolo i wybiegl ze sklepu, nie patrzac na ogladajacych sie za nim klientów.

Zayn i Niall wymienili sie spojrzeniami, wywracajac oczami tak, jakby Harry kazdego dnia, slyszac niepokojacy dzwiek, ruszal w jego kierunku z zamiarem niezwlocznej pomocy. Obaj zdawali sie byc do tego przyzwyczajeni, lecz po chwili odwrócili sie, podazajac za przyjacielem, jednakze Niall przynajmniej zdazyl wykrztusic szybkie „czesc!” w strone Louisa, zanim nie zniknal za szklanymi drzwiami, pozostawiajac go samego z plyta zacisnieta w obu dloniach.

Pospiesznie odkladajac ja na pólke, z której wczesniej ja zabral, szatyn podazyl za nimi (wyjscie jest w te strone! Któredy indziej móglbym isc? tak wlasnie brzmialo jego usprawiedliwienie), i kiedy wyskoczyl ze sklepu, ujrzal starsza kobiete, bezradnie pochylajaca sie nad podloga, starajaca sie zebrac porozrzucane wkolo zakupy – jednakze czyms, co bylo bardziej zaskakujace. byla postawa Harry’ego, który z wlasnej, nieprzymuszonej woli kleczal tuz przy niej, pomagajac w uprzatnieciu balaganu. Z jej szczuplych rak zwisal kolejny bagaz, przez co wszystko nie wygladalo zbyt dobrze.

\- Wszystko w porzadku? – spytal zatroskanym glosem. – Prosze, juz dobrze, wezme je-

\- Och, dziekuje bardzo, kochanie, nie mam pojecia, co z nimi zrobie; bylam pewna, ze w calosci doniose je do domu-

\- Jesli nie ma pani nic przeciwko, wróce do sklepu i wezme kilka toreb. To zaden klopot… - zaoferowal kobiecie.

Ten widok byl wrecz absurdalny; chlopiec z potarganymi wlosami, czarnymi ubraniami i przeróznymi kolczykami bez wahania rzucil sie z pomoca biednej, starszej kobiecie. Bedac szczerym, Louis wlasciwie sie o nia obawial, widzac, jak sam drzal na widok Harry’ego i jego paczki, natomiast ona wdziecznie przyjela jego pomocna dlon. Czul, jak jego serce topnieje na widok Loczka uprzejmie akceptujacego kolejna z toreb, a nastepnie posylajacego przepraszajace spojrzenie w kierunku swoich przyjaciól, którzy stali, obserwujac ów zajscie z wyrazem rezygnacji graniczacej z cieniem zabawy. Zayn zdawal sie byc odrobine zirytowany, podczas gdy Niall zmagal sie z powstrzymywaniem wzrastajacego usmiechu.

\- To jest wrecz smieszne. On sam sobie nie potrafi pomóc, nie? A gdy tylko zobaczy kogos, kto potrzebuje pomocy, nie zastanawiajac sie ani minuty, pospiesznie biegnie w jego strone. Czasami zastanawiam sie, czy nie uwaza sie za nastepce Clarka Kenta. – Zayn pokrecil glowa.

Niall parsknal smiechem. – Jezeli mam byc szczery, nie moge wyobrazic sobie naszego Hazzy w czerwono-niebieskim stroju z lycry. Nie mówie, ze wyglada zle, ale nie sadze, ze odnalazlby sie w jaskrawej czerwieni. – naraz zaczal kroczyc w strone Harry’ego, mówiac: „mozna i tak, w zrobieniu kilku dobrych uczynków nie ma niczego zlego. Rusz sie. Trzeba mu pomóc. To nie jego wina, ze jest taki, jak jest.”

Mamroczac cos pod drodze, Zayn podazyl za blondynem, lecz po chwili sam nie mógl powstrzymac wkradajacego sie na usta usmiechu na widok ucieszonego przyjaciela. Louis równiez podzielal takie uczucie; na ten widok kompletnie zmiekl i niemalze od tak zapragnal podejsc i przytulic Harry’ego. Nie sadzil, iz kiedykolwiek w zyciu widzial kogos, kto z wlasnej woli uczynil tak cudowna przysluge dla drugiego czlowieka.

Naraz Louis odwrócil sie w druga strone, rozpoznajac niebezpieczne oznaki jego wrecz absurdalnej tendencji do rozwijania uczuc wobec zwyklych wyrzutków, przybled oraz dziwaków. Stanowczo pragnal uniknac rozwoju ów uczucia wobec nieznajomego – na dodatek geja, dziwaka, przerazajaco wygladajacego chlopca, którego jego rodzina oraz cala reszta mieszkanców zdawala sie z calego serca nienawidzic. Wlasciwie powinien przypomniec sobie te kluczowa sytuacje, kiedy Fizzy nieomal nie wybuchla niepohamowanym placzem na samo wspomnienie jego imienia; musial istniec jakis powód jej takiego, a nie innego zachowania, o którym szatyn musial niezwlocznie wiedziec.

Ten chlopak mial kawalki metalu poprzyczepiane do twarzy! Jego przyjaciele zreszta nie byli od niego gorsi! Nosil sznurówki w kolorach teczy oraz dziesiatki bransoletek zakrywajace ponad dziesiec centymetrów jego lewego nadgarstka! Uzywal kredki do oczu! Byl typem osoby, jakiej Louis od zawsze unikal. Gdyby byl tredowaty, wtedy opieka nad nim bylaby jego obowiazkiem – lecz z tatuazami pokrywajacymi blade rece i sluchawkami zwisajacymi w dól szyi, przez kolnierz koszulki az po jego piers? Nie, od zawsze wpajano mu, by trzymal sie z daleka od tego typu ludzi, zas chlopak nigdy w tej sprawie nie kwestionowal. Nie tak, ze nawet mial w tym jakies intencje, czy cos. Nigdy nie klócil sie z rodzicami – przenigdy.

Kiedy Zayn, Harry i Niall uniesli wzrok i spytali nieznajomego ze srebrnym krzyzykiem zawieszonym wkolo szyi, czy pomoze im zaciagnac torby do samochodu starszej kobiety, której najwyrazniej nie odstraszyl widok kolczyków, Louis zniknal za rogiem oglupiony tym, czego wlasnie byl swiadkiem. Powtarzajac w myslach, iz byl poboznym chrzescijaninem, pomoc innym powinna byc dla niego czyms powszednim, lecz w tym momencie mial na glowie o wiele wazniejsze sprawy.

Bowiem widoczna fascynacja ów zyczliwym zachowaniem Harry’ego Stylesa byla jedna z nich.

______________________________

* HMV - brytyjska siec sklepów muzycznych]


	3. Chapter 3

Zatem Louis byl poboznym chrzescijaninem, który lubil robic zakupy w sklepach z rzeczami uzywanymi, z których dochody byly przeznaczane na cele charytatywne. Och, jakie to stereotypowe. Nigdy w zyciu nie przyznalby tego nikomu, a tym bardziej sobie, ale naprawde lubil tam chodzic. W ten sposób mógl kupic te bardziej dziwaczne rzeczy, które dla niego byly wrecz odpowiednie, nie pachnialy jak te nowe i nie smierdzialy chemikaliami (ogromna ilosc wspólczesnie produkowanych ubran wlasnie tak pachniala; za kazdym razem spryskiwal je dezodorantami, na które w rzeczywistosci wydawal wrecz fortune, co stalo sie dosc skomplikowanym problemem).

Pomijajac ciagnace sie w nieskonczonosc superlatywy, tego typu sklepy wciaz nie byly najpopularniejszym i zarazem najodpowiedniejszym miejscem do zakupu ubran, szczególnie jakby nie patrzac, wystarczyloby spojrzec na wyglad innych, otaczajacych go, mlodych ludzi. Louis byl bowiem stosunkowo charakterystyczny. Bordowy sweter w nieco jasniejsze paski. Ciemne dzinsy. Beanie, para czarnych okularów, których wprawdzie nie potrzebowal, a takze rzucajacy sie w oczy, dumnie zwisajacy w dól szyi, srebrny krzyzyk.

Zwinnie przeslizgujac sie wsród stojaków, chwycil luzny, welniany sweter, po czym predko zarzucil go na ramie. Na pierwszy rzut oka calkiem trudno bylo oszacowac jego kolor (jaskrawe swiatlo, rzucane na sklepowe pólki, pozostawialo wiele do zyczenia, pozbawiajac ubran swej barwy i sprawiajac, iz wszystko zdawalo byc sie o wiele bledsze nizeli w rzeczywistosci, dlatego tez ów kolor byl ciezki do zdefiniowania, chociaz ostatecznie mozna bylo stwierdzic, ze sweter przybieral delikatny odcien bezu), jednakze jego wykonanie oraz zadziwiajaco niska cena zdecydowanie byla czyms, co przyciagnelo uwage szatyna. Po drodze zagarnal takze pare espadryli, równiez w jego rozmiarze! Mial jednak nadzieje, ze bijacy na odleglosc, wsciekly pomarancz byl tylko zjawiskiem padajacego na nie, jaskrawego swiatla.

Wzial takze historyczna powiesc dla mamy. Dla blizniaczek zas odrobine nadgryzionego przez mole pluszaka (dziewczynki od nowych zabawek zdecydowanie wolaly te przetarte i lekko zniszczone, gdyz opiekowanie sie starymi, brudnymi pluszakami zdawalo sie byc o wiele przyjemniejsze). Od kiedy Louis chwycil wielki, metalowy koszyk, bez opanowania wrzucal do niego wszystko, co nawet w najmniejszym stopniu zwrócilo jego uwage. Napawal sie dzwiekiem uderzanych o siebie rzeczy, kiedy te co rusz ladowaly w koszyku; cichym brzeczeniem dzwoneczka u góry szerokich drzwi, uswiadamiajac sobie, iz opuscil sklep z lzejszym portfelem i masa wypelnionych po brzegi, plastikowych torebek. Uwielbial zakupy. Prawdopodobnie powinien byl zabrac ze soba swoja matke, kobieta kwitnela w takich miejscach, jak te, z chora fascynacja wrzucajac kolejno przecenione rzeczy, kupujac je z ogromnym usmiechem, wymalowanym na twarzy, a nastepnie hojnie wrzucajac reszte do owalnego pudeleczka przy kasie. Bylaby to swietna okazja do milej rozmowy. Szczerze zalowal, ze wczesniej o tym nie pomyslal.

Jednakze predko odrzucil te mysl, gdy tylko wychylil sie znad wypelnionych bibelotami pólek, spostrzegajac nikogo innego, jak Harry’ego Stylesa, stojacego tuz za rogiem z palcami pospiesznie przebiegajacymi wewnatrz kasy fiskalnej.

Pospiesznie ukryl sie, rozdziawiajac buzie i wygladajac znad szafek z lekko przymruzonymi oczami. Dzisiaj Harry mial na sobie wytarte, czarne dzinsy oraz koszulke z ogromna iloscia przypietych u góry, srebrnych agrafek. Z obu boków zwisaly takze kolorowe spinacze, a caly efekt prezentowal sie naprawde dziwnie. W oczy rzucaly sie takze malutkie sluchawki, zwisajace z jego uszu, swobodnie opadajace na przód koszulki. Nie zaprzestajac swych obserwacji, szatyn dostrzegl, iz chlopak wysunal sie znad lady, nieustannie przeliczajac pieniadze, wyraznie nie przejmujac sie osobami przemierzajacymi zaulki ogromnego sklepu. Niewatpliwie nawet nie sadzil, ze ktokolwiek odwazylby sie zwrócic mu uwage.

I w takim razie byl w bledzie! Naraz Louis dumnie wypial piers, ponownie zerkajac w kierunku nieslawnego Harry’ego. Wreszcie odkryl niepodwazalny powód do nienawidzenia ów chlopaka – przylapal go na kradziezy, na dodatek ze sklepu, z którego dochód przeznaczony byl na cele charytatywne! Nie mial najmniejszego zamiaru siedziec w ukryciu i patrzec, jak ktos bezkarnie okradal biedne dzieci badz chore na nowotwór kobiety, a nawet nie mniej znaczace, bezdomne psy badz cokolwiek, co otrzymywalo wsparcie od zalozyciela tego sklepu, i nie wazne, ze byl to chlopak z niezliczona iloscia czystego srebra, doczepionego do na pozór anielskiej twarzy! Nie ruszajac sie ani kroku, Louis z obrzydzeniem obserwowal zlodzieja, gdy ten wyciagnal kolejne piecdziesiat funtów, uwaznie sie im przygladajac i wystawiajac w strone swiatla, mruzac przy tym oczy, tak, jakby sprawdzal, czy przypadkiem nie byly falszywe.

Louis niemalze plonal z ogarniajacej go zewszad zlosci. Okradanie osób, którym te pieniadze byly bardziej potrzebne nizeli nikomu innemu, nie godzilo sie z obrazkiem przyjaznego chloptasia, biegnacego z pomoca biednej staruszce, jednakze teraz to wszystko nie mialo najmniejszego znaczenia; byl wsciekly i mial zamiar pokazac to calemu swiatu. Przepelniony, metalowy koszyk niebezpiecznie bujal sie na rece szatyna, zas sam chlopak czail sie tuz za rogiem, ostroznie sie zza niego wychylajac. Naraz byl zmuszony sie zatrzymac, poniewaz mówiac szczerze, nie mial najmniejszego pojecia, co móglby powiedziec.

Postanowil zwyczajnie podejsc i wygarnac wszystko to, co klebilo sie w jego umysle, cicho modlac sie, by tym samym nie wyjsc na kompletnego idiote.

\- Hej! – to bylo dobre; nie brzmialo zbyt przyjacielsko. I nie bojazliwie. Po chwili westchnal, bedac dumnym z tego, jak dobrze udalo mu sie zaczac. Harry nie bedzie z nim pogrywac, co to, to nie.

Slyszac podniesiony glos, Harry niemalze upuscil trzymany w dloni banknot; zlapal go na goracym uczynku, gdy ten stal ze szczuplymi palcami, owinietymi wokól kawalka papieru. Na nieszczescie Louisa, chlopak nie wygladal nawet na choc odrobine zazenowanego, bedac zlapanym na wczesniej wspomnianym grzebaniu w kasie – wlasciwie to wygladal na nieco zaskoczonego nizeli zaklopotanego, winnego czy jakiegokolwiek innego, powiazanego z tym, do czego badz nie badz sie dopuscil.

\- To ty – odrzekl ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

Och, to rzeczywiscie nie byly slowa, jakich od niego oczekiwal. Co powinien teraz zrobic? Co odpowiedziec? Nie silac sie na sformulowanie odpowiednich slów, odburknal:

\- Tak, to ja.

Wtedy przypomnial sobie, ze byl na niego wsciekly i przylapal Harry’ego na kradziezy, dlatego tez kontynuowal:

\- Dobra, nie wazne! Chodzi o ciebie!

\- Nie trudno bylo sie domyslic. Od zawsze tu bylem, jestem i jeszcze dlugo tu pobede. Co tutaj robisz? I dlaczego uciekles, kiedy wczoraj pomagalem tej staruszce? Ja i chlopcy moglismy potrzebowac równiez twojej pomocy. – jego slowa nie brzmialy oskarzycielsko, lecz Harry widocznie byl zawiedziony, jednakze Louisowi i tak sie to nie podobalo.

Jak ów rozmowa tak dramatycznie zmienila swój tok, poczynajac od kradziezy Harry’ego, po bezsensowne zadania, dlaczego Louis nie pomógl potrzebujacej staruszce? Zmieniajac temat, próbowal go zbic z tropu! Szatyn dokladnie wiedzial, do czego dazyl, i naraz skulil sie, naumyslnie unikajac odpowiedzi. – Nie musze z niczego ci sie tlumaczyc! To ty jestes jedynym, od którego powinno sie zadac wyjasnien. Co tutaj wyprawiasz?

\- Pracuje, – odrzekl urazony. – a ty wciaz nie odpowiedziales na moje pytanie. Co ty tutaj robisz?

Och, pracuje. Louis byl odrobine zawiedziony, zanim nie doszedl do wniosku, iz prawdopodobnie Harry postaral sie o te posade, by nie bylo zadnych watpliwosci i niedomówien, kiedy ten zwyczajnie wyciagal pieniadze z kasy. – Przyszedlem na zakupy – odpowiedzial. Z calych sil staral sie, by zabrzmialo to groznie, lecz ostatecznie ów starania pekly jak banka mydlana. – Dlaczego wiec bezceremonialnie grzebiesz w kasie, co? To nieladnie z twojej strony, nie uwazasz? Tak sie teraz bawisz? Wiem, co zamierzasz, i tym razem nie ujdzie ci to na sucho, ty… ty… ty chuliganie! – wzburzony stanal na palcach, gdyz nie pasowalo mu to, iz Harry byl znacznie wyzszy od niego, kiedy sam usilnie próbowal wzbudzic w nim choc krzte przerazenia.

Harry zamrugal w zaskoczeniu. – Troche za toba nie nadazam.

\- To sie nazywa kradziez! – wybuchnal szatyn. – Na dodatek kosztem potrzebujacych. Powinienes sie wstydzic!

W jednej sekundzie na twarzy Harry’ego zagoscilo rozbawienie; chlopak prychnal pod nosem, nasluchujac przemadrzalego tonu starszego, co ogólnie rzecz biorac wygladalo nawet komicznie. – Doskonale – odparl oschle. – Wiesz, swoimi czasy bylem posadzany o wiele róznych rzeczy, jednak musze przyznac, ze okradanie biednych dzieci jest czyms calkiem nowym.

Nie chcac ponownie zostac zbitym z tropu, Louis kontynuowal swój wywód. Mial ogromne szczescie, przylapujac go na goracym uczynku, i za grosz nie mial ochoty sluchac jego wymówek.

\- Jaki typ bezdusznego potwora dopuszcza sie do tak nieludzkiej kradziezy? – dopytywal sie szatyn.

\- Jak jestes taki dociekliwy, to prosze, sam sie jakiegos zapytaj.

\- Wlasnie to robie, jednakze aktualnie odmawia on jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi! – Louis agresywnie uderzyl w piers Harry’ego, sprytnie wymijajac stos poprzypinanych do koszulki agrafek. Nieostrozne zadanie sobie samemu dawki nieprzyjemnego bólu mogloby poskutkowac odwróceniem uwagi od jego postepku, nie wspominajac juz o tym, jak zalosnie by ty wszystko wygladalo. Och, dzielnie pragnalem stawic czola jednemu ze slawnych chuliganów, który bez najmniejszych oporów dopuscil sie kradziezy, zas zamiast tego zostalem ranny… i to przez rozciecie palca durna agrafka, zwisajaca w dól przekletej koszulki. Tak, to brzmialo naprawde odwaznie.

Chlopak rzucil mu gniewne spojrzenie, w gescie obrony zakladajac ramiona. – Niczego nie ukradlem, ty durniu. Juz mówilem, pracuje tutaj. Bylem przekonany, ze banknot, którym zaplacil mezczyzna, byl falszywy, dlatego sie tak przygladalem. Masz z tym jakis problem?

Uparcie trzymajac sie swojej teorii, szatyn brnal dalej. – Mnie nie oszukasz. Znam takich, jak ty!

\- Ach, tak, naprawde? – w tym momencie to Harry wpadl w zlosc. Z powrotem wkladajac banknot do kasy, zamknal ja z cichym brzdeknieciem, zas wyraz, jaki zagoscil na jego twarzy, nie zapowiadal niczego dobrego. – Spójrz, odlozylem – teraz jestes zadowolony? Nigdy w zyciu bym niczego nie ukradl. Wasze domysly sa po prostu chore. Wszyscy jestescie tacy sami. Myslicie, ze tylko dlatego, ze mam pare tatuazy, kilka glupich kolczyków i ubieram sie na czarno, mozecie mnie bezkarnie oceniac? Rozpowiadac calemu swiatu, kim to ja nie jestem? Pracuje tutaj, poniewaz tego chce, nie dostaje za to zadnych pieniedzy. Wiesz co? Nie moge zrobic niczego dobrego, nie otrzymujac w zamian krzywego spojrzenia. Sa jeszcze tacy, jak ty. Uparcie twierdza, ze to, co robie, to glupia przykrywka dla jakiejs jeszcze glupszej gry, która niby prowadze. Wszyscy wkolo sadza, ze nim sie odwróca, ja bede w stanie zrobic im krzywde!

\- Moze – odrzekl Louis, pomimo ze byl w pelni swiadomy, iz zabrzmial jak totalny ku- um, palant. – Jednak gdybys zaczal ubierac sie jak inni, ludzie przestaliby sie toba przejmowac.

To bylo to; nieswiadomy Louis przekroczyl cienka linie, przez co cale cialo Harry’ego napielo sie pod wplywem narastajacej zlosci. – Z jakiej racji to, co nosze, ma byc wyznacznikiem tego, kim tak naprawde jestem? Ubrania nie narzucaja sposobu bycia! Ty zas nawet nie próbujesz mnie poznac, a zwyczajnie wychylasz sie zza rogu, z biegu rzucajac bezpodstawnymi oskarzeniami, poniewaz sadzisz, ze to ty jestes darem bozym, nie ja. Co bowiem czyni cie lepszym ode mnie? Po prostu lubie sie tak ubierac, a upodoban ot tak sie nie zmienia. Przeciez nie pójde do piekla za pare marnych tatuazy i nic nie znaczacych kolczyków!

Szczeka Louisa opadla w zaskoczeniu, zas sam byl zdumiony pasjonujacym wywodem chlopaka, jednakze ów wywodu nie bylo widac konca. Wlasciwie to Harry nie mial najmniejszego zamiaru skonczyc, a wrecz przechodzil samego siebie w okazywaniu swego przyplywu zlosci spowodowanego stereotypowym mysleniem tutejszych ludzi. Trzeba bylo przyznac, iz widok osobliwego chlopaka, usilnie broniacego swej postawy oraz wyborów zyciowych byl naprawde niesamowity.

\- I zanim zaczniesz komentowac fakt, iz jestem gejem, pragnalbym ci napomniec, ze osoba, która sie kocha, nie ma nawet najmniejszego odniesienia do tego, kim sie jest i jak sie traktuje innych – oczywiscie pomijajac ów osobe, która darzy sie najsilniejszym ze wszystkich uczuciem – i wiedz tez jedno, statystycznie malzenstwa homoseksualne trwaja o wiele dluzej i sa o wiele bardziej udane nizeli heteroseksualne, pary homoseksualne nie rozwodza sie tak czesto, a takze nie porzucaja swych dzieci jak wiele wyrodnych matek, zas ciesza sie nimi, jakby byly ich najwiekszym skarbem. A jesli chodzi o ciebie, panie przemadrzaly, ani ty, ani ktokolwiek w tym przekletym miescie nie powinien interesowac sie tym, z kim sie spotykam, chyba ze kiedys bedziesz jednym z nich. Chyba ze pewnego dnia podejde do ciebie i pocaluje, mówiac, ze troszcze sie o ciebie, i z calych, pieprzonych sil pragne byc razem z toba, lecz jesli nie, to nic ci do mojej orientacji, a teraz, prosze, mozesz isc i powiedziec wszystkim to, co wlasnie uslyszales, dodajac, ze moga… - w tym momencie zapragnal pieprzyc slowne zakazy kolorowa fala przychodzacych na jezyk wulgaryzmów, buchajacych z jego wnetrza jak stos fajerwerków, obrazowo ukazujac, gdzie dokladnie szanowni parafianie lokalnego kosciola moga wsadzic sobie jego orientacje. – A jesli tobie tez sie to nie podoba, to juz wiesz, co ze soba zrobic! – odrzekl groznie. – A teraz, jesli nie masz juz nic do powiedzenia…

Naraz chlopak wyszedl zza lady i pognal w strone wyjscia, z rozmachem otwierajac szklane drzwi. Z kazdym, kolejnym krokiem czarne trampki ciagnely za soba dlugie, teczowe sznurowadla, zas Louis ostroznie sie im przygladal, nie mówiac przy tym ani slowa, i gdy Harry spojrzal na niego, lekko sie zarumienil, lecz widzac zdumiony wyraz szatyna, nawet nie usilowal sie schylic i porzadnie ich zawiazac.

\- Po tym wszystkim uprzejmie prosze, zebys juz wyszedl – odparl. – Nie chce cie tu wiecej widziec.

Louisowi opadla szczeka. Wydal z siebie trudny do zrozumienia, oburzony belkot, po czym wreszcie wykrztusil: - Co? Nie mozesz tego zrobic! To nie jest jakis bar!

\- Sadze, ze moge, i jak widzisz, wlasnie to zrobilem. A teraz radze ci wyjsc, zanim nie wezwe ochrony. Jesli to zrobie, to wiedz, ze na dlugi czas mozesz pozegnac sie z zakupami w tym sklepie, jak i równiez innymi, znajdujacymi sie w galerii. Ochrona nawet nie pozwoli ci popatrzec na kuszace nowosciami wystawy. To jest juz tylko i wylacznie twój wybór. – Harry wciaz trzymal za uchylone drzwi, zerkajac w strone wyjscia.

Zwazajac na to, iz Louis regularnie bywal w galerii wraz ze swoja rodzina i absolutnie nie mial zamiaru tlumaczyc matce, dlaczego nie ma tutaj wstepu, postanowil grzecznie opuscic sklep, tym samym unikajac konfrontacji z tutejsza ochrona, która w zaistnialej sytuacji zapewne nie bylaby wobec niego zbyt uprzejma. Unoszac zadziornie nos, tak, jak widzial to na filmach (nie mial pojecia, czy robia tak prawdziwi ludzie, jednakze czul sie z tym dobrze), pchnal wypelniony po brzegi koszyk w rece stojacego tuz obok Harry’ego, napawajac sie dochodzacym do uszu dzwiekiem ciezkiego metalu, uderzajacego o wypieta piers chlopaka. Brunet natychmiastowo zacisnal zeby, usilnie chcac stlumic zenujacy pisk, cisnacy sie do gardla.

Cicho oplakujac utrate pary espadryli, szatyn predko opuscil progi ukochanego sklepu, decydujac sie na powrót, oczywiscie kiedy nie bedzie tam Harry’ego, by odzyskac wymarzone buty, do których zdolal sie juz przywiazac.

Przeszedl dobre pareset metrów glównym korytarzem, prowadzacym do wyjscia na parking, zanim nie zdolal opanowac pokusy przed odwróceniem sie i spojrzeniem w strone przekletego sklepu, z którego niemalze zostal wyrzucony. Harry zostawil za soba szeroko otwarte drzwi, lecz Louis wciaz mógl obserwowac go przez ogromne okno, ukazujace obraz znad lady, a takze kilku dalszych pólek, wypelnionych po brzegi róznego rodzaju bibelotami. Chlopak byl czerwony na twarzy i wygladal na wciaz nieco wzburzonego, w reku zas nieustannie trzymal pelny kosz, jakim rzucil w niego szatyn.

Wtedy bowiem rozwscieczony Harry wyciagnal pluszowego misia, rzucil metalowym koszem o drewniana podloge, nastepnie w naplywie gniewu uderzajac i mocno przeciagajac zabawka po szybie, tak, iz Louis byl zaskoczony, ze na pozór cienkie i kruche szklo wciaz zachowalo swój poprzedni stan. Ciezko oddychajac, kedzierzawy chlopak opadl na ziemie, skrywajac twarz w kolanach i kolyszac sie jak male, bezbronne dziecko, zas jego ramiona rytmicznie wznosily sie ku górze, po czym swobodnie opadaly, i wszystko wrecz wygladalo tak, jakby plakal.

Nagle szatyn poczul przytlaczajace go zewszad poczucie winy, zastanawiajac sie, czy przypadkowo nie poruszyl bolesnego dla chlopaka tematu, co zreszta moglo wywolac u niego ów wybuch emocji, jednakze po chwili stwierdzil, iz nie ma co sie nim przejmowac. Przeciez to wariat! Ewidentnie przesadzil ze swoim zachowaniem, praktycznie prowadzil klótnie z samym soba (odkad Louis nie mial zamiaru walczyc z nim o swoje racje), wyrzucil go ze sklepu pod pretekstem byle zniewagi, ostatecznie ciskajac drobnymi rzeczami w przerózne strony. Ten chlopak byl porzadnie stukniety, rzucil cicho Louis, predko odwracajac sie i udajac do domu. To nie byl jego problem.

Gdyby jednak spojrzal jeszcze jeden raz, móglby ujrzec Harry’ego z lekko uniesiona glowa, zaczerwienionymi i zapuchnietymi oczami wpatrujacego sie w pusta przestrzen oraz drzaca, dolna warga – chlopak zdusil cichy szloch, ponownie skrywajac twarz w docisnietych do piersi kolanach, usilnie starajac sie ukryc stan i slone lzy, do których doprowadzil go nie kto inny, jak Tomlinson.

______________________________


	4. Chapter 4

\- Louis, ona powiedziała że jestem świnią!

\- Nie powiedziałam że jesteś świnią, powiedziałam że wyglądasz jak świnia, - Daisy poprawiła z klasyczną ośmioletnią logiką, potem wystawiła jej język i kilkakrotnie parsknęła siostrze w twarz.

Grał w cierpliwość starszego brata. Louis zdusił westchnienie i powiedział zmęczonym głosem. - Teraz, Daisy, to nie jest zbyt miłe, prawda?

Wyglądała na urażoną, wydęła swoje małe różowe usta, niebieskie oczy błyszczały jak przybierała swój najbardziej obrażony wygląd, jakby była ofiarą sytuacji. Louis widział błagalną twarz Daisy tyle razy, że nie wpłynie to na niego więcej; spojrzał w dół drogi zgaszony, zaczęła ciągnąć go za rękaw, aby przyciągnąć jego uwagę.

\- Ale ona powiedziała że jestem -

To była ta chwila, w której Louis przestał słuchać. Kiedy zaoferował wziąć bliźniaczki do parku, aby dać mamie przerwę, zapomniał, że kiedy jego młodsze siostry nie miały sarnich oczu, i nie były urocze, tak, że obcy gaworzyli nad nimi, lub tak niesamowicie podobne, że zastanawiał się czy naprawdę mogą odczytać swoje myśli, one walczyły. Zapomnij o kocie i psie - to był kot i kot, i każda siostra była tak dobra jak ona sama. Louis naprawdę nie był w nastroju do tego.

Od czasu w sklepie charytatywnym “Fiasko”, czuł że jest naprawdę raczej winny, jakby zrobił coś absolutnie strasznego. Nie mógł zapomnieć ostrej wypowiedzi Harry’ego aby wyszedł, nie chciał pamiętać że rzucił oskarżenia bez prowokacji i złapał za całkowicie niewłaściwy koniec kija, i nawet nie przeprosił. Co chłopak musiał myśleć o nim?

Dlaczego mnie to obchodzi? Louis zapytał samego siebie w zupełnej dezorientacji. Dlaczego to takie ważne, co myśli lokalny odmieniec o nim? Był taki płytki, że nie mógł znieść myśli, że jedna osoba nie lubi go? Cała wspólnota lubi Louisa; był dobrze znany jako przyjazny, odpowiedzialny, pracowity, a jednak zawsze zabawny, uczęszczający do kościoła bez przerwy, kochający dzieci, i robił wszystko co mógł, aby pomagać ludziom. Stracił rachubę w ilości przyjaciół, jakich miał, ilość osób, które po prostu podchodzą do niego na ulicy i rozpoczynają rozmowę, jakby byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi od lat, nawet jeśli ledwo je znał. Więc, dlaczego przejął go jeden samotny chłopiec, którego wszyscy unikali? Dlaczego to ma znaczenie, co ten chłopak myśli o nim?

Miał kilka teorii (o tym, że chłopak był znacznie bardziej taktowny, i przyjazny niż większość ludzi, których znał, i on również miał niesamowitą tendencję do wędrówki pośród myśli Louisa i zatruł je wszystkie swoim łatwym uśmiechem, brzęk bransoletki,błysk w oczach…) ale Louis zbyt boi się myśleć o nim. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, że krzywa, gładka, biała szyja Harry’ego była o wiele bardziej atrakcyjny niż jakiekolwiek dziewczyny, znacznie bardziej kuszący od warstwy pocałunków. Że twarda linia szczeki była pod śmiesznie kuszącym kątem, że Louis mógł przycisnąć do niej usta bez wahania. Że jego dłonie będą miały odpowiednią wysokość na pasie Louisa, żeby poczuł się bezpiecznie i żeby wiedział, że Harry z całą pewnością istnieje, trzymałby go na tyle mocno, aby miał siniaki. Śliczny uśmiech, że niby chciał być tego powodem.

Widział sposób w jaki parafianie z kościoła gardzą Harry’m, paskudny wygląd chęci zastrzelenia go, ich wyraźną nieufność wobec niego. Komentarze, większość było związanych z jego matką, często słyszał narzekania na chłopca, na ich wieczornym posiłku – Zdawał się nie zauważyć, że przygnębienie Felicite widoczne przy każdej wzmiance jego nazwiska, kurczy się w sobie jak ślimak w skorupie - i dziewięć razy na dziesięć, jego seksualność, nie jego odzież była powodem jej przykrości. Jeśli Louis by przyznał, że odczuwa pociąg go jakiegoś mężczyzny, nie mówiąc już o jednym, znienawidzonym przez jego rodzinę, nie lubił myśleć o tym, jak ona by zareagowała - ale on nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby został powitany przez wściekły tłum w drodze do domu z college’u pojutrze. Ona na pewno nie pozwoliła mu przekroczyć progu ich domu ponownie.

Nie dlatego żeby to miało znaczenie, bo nie zainteresował się Harry’m, oczywiście, że nie! Harry był dziwakiem, z anielskimi ukąszeniami (ironia, mając na uwadze, że kroczenie w promieniu stu metrów od niego z jakimiś dochodami związanymi z kościołem wyglądając najbrudniej, niż kiedykolwiek widział w życiu)* zbyt dużą ilością bransoletek, eyelinerem, i w każdym razie nienawidził Louisa! On praktycznie wyrzucił go cieleśnie ze sklepu, na litość boską - i tak, może Louis nie zasłużył na to, on widzi to teraz, ale jednak.

Były to myśli, które rozważał przez kilka dni, nie koncentrując się na niczym w tej chwili. Najmniej na w swoich małych siostrach, które potrącały się wzajemnie i syczały tak zwane tabu obelgi – świnia, pies, małpa, cała menażeria zwierząt do porównywania siebie – co było powodem dla którego starał się wyciągnąć z zamyślenia, gdy zauważył, że Pheobe nie biegła już truchtem obok niego i pochylała się wokół jego nogi, krzycząc na siostrę.

Zdezorientowany, zatrzymał się i rozejrzał, a ulga przeszła przez niego, gdy zauważył ją tylko kilka metrów dalej, unosząc się na krawędzi chodnika i patrząc zarówno zbuntowany i zamęczony, co było czymś w rodzaju spełnienia. Louis nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób udało jej się to. Trzymała głowę wysoko, i wydęła dolną wargę, a on czuł się bardzo nieswojo, kiedy była blisko drogi.

\- Pheobe, chodź tu…

\- Nienawidzę jej - wrzasnęła z oburzeniem, wskazując na jej lekko zawstydzoną siostrę bliźniaczkę. - a ona mnie wyzywa, i ty nawet nie słuchasz, ja nienawidzę was oboje! Powiem mamie!

\- Dobrze, nieważne, w porządku , moja wina - Louis powiedział niecierpliwe - ale na litość boską wróć tu, niebezpiecznie jest grać na drodze.

Pheobe zapłakała - Nie stoję z nią! - a potem odwróciła się, i ruszyła w prawo, w drogę nie tyle w skrócie albo w sposobie na sprawdzenie, czy coś przejeżdża ( którą z całą pewnością była; ogromna ciężarówka z kabiną tak wysoką, że nigdy nie będzie zobaczyć małej blondynki która szła chwiejnym krokiem do niej, ociężałej od jakiś ogromnie ważkich ładunków).

Serce Louisa podskoczyło mu do gardła, i instynktownie skoczył bezużytecznie do przodu, chwytając w powietrzu, jakby chciał chwycić tył jej świetlistego różowego płaszcza, wołając w zupełnej panice, - PHEOBE!

Czekał na piskliwy krzyk, i pisk hamulców, czekał na zniknięcie małego ciała pod ciężarówką, czekał na jej wrzask połączony z jego i Daisy, kiedy zobaczą jak monstrum niszczy ją.

Ale tak jak on chciał zamknąć oczy, tak żeby nie musieć oglądać, jakby znikąd, wyciągnął rękę i chwycił tył płaszcza przez wyłożony futrem kaptur, ciągnąc ją do tyłu. Ledwie usłyszał pisk protestu Pheobe nad dźwiękiem klaksonu ciężarówki rozbrzmiewającym agresywnie w reprymendzie dla postaci, która właśnie ukazała się na drodze, zgarnął dziewczynkę w ramiona, trzymając mocno, czekając aż jej nogi zacisną się wokół jego szczupłych bioder.Wzruszając przepraszająco na zirytowanego kierowce, przebiegł z powrotem do miejsca, gdzie Louis stał z uczuciem prawie omdlenia z ulgi, Daisy trzymała jego dłoń tak mocno, że był zaskoczony, że nadal czuł to, i starannie umieścił Pheobe na chodniku przed nim, gdzie zsunął ją na nogi, kołysała się w szoku przez chwilę, a następnie podniosła wzrok i napotkała Louisa w szoku.

\- Wierzę że jest jedną z twoich? - Harry zapytał łagodnie.

Louis mógł odpowiedzieć tylko zduszonym westchnieniem - Pheobe!

Ona przysunęła się do przodu i objęła go nogami, chowając twarz w jego brzuchu, najwyraźniej straciła słowa. Czuł jej małe różowo odziane ciało, drżał przy niej, przez kilka sekund ze strasznego ukłucia przerażenia, wyobrażając sobie, jak by się czuł, gdyby zobaczył wnętrze swojej małej siostrzyczki porozrzucane po całej drodze – I wtedy przypomniał sobie dlaczego nie musiał tego oglądać, i poderwał głowę, aby spojrzeć na Harry’ego, który wciąż stał z rękami wepchniętymi do kieszeni swoich czarnych dżinsów, uważnie obserwując Pheobe, jakby myślał że mogłaby zanurkować z powrotem na drogę.

\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób, dobrze? - Louis poczuł pieczeni w gardle, jak zdał sobie sprawę, że może właśnie mógł stracić swoją młodszą siostrę, odchylił gwałtownie głowę i spojrzał na Harry’ego - Uratowałeś ją.

On wzruszył ramionami świadomie i przeniósł ciężar ciała, wpatrując się w podłogę. - Cóż, nie do końca jestem płytki? Jakim rodzajem osoby myślisz, że jestem?

\- Zdecydowanie, lepszy niż ja, najwyraźniej - Zapomnij gardło; całe jego ciało paliło się ze wstydu, za to co mówił, wylanie gniewu i nędzy, którą wywołał,gdy na oślep zamachnął się i zdołał uderzyć czuły punkt Harry’ego. Prawie tak, jakby nigdy nie rozmawiali, twarz Harry’ego była niewzruszona, ale Louis widział ucisk w oczach. - Uratowałeś życie mojej siostry. Jak mogę kiedykolwiek zrobić to dla ciebie?

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem - Pheobe zaskrzeczała z oburzeniem, ale oboje ją zignorowali.

\- Nie potrzebuję spłacenia. Ale jeśli będziesz trochę bardziej otwarty w przyszłości, to może być przyjemne, - Powiedział spokojnie Harry.

Okej, więc to był trochę cios poniżej pasa, ale nic więcej, niż na to zasługiwał. - Mamy interes. - Louis powiedział,i uścisnął dłoń Harry’ego, ponieważ chciał, pokazać, że nie przejmuje się zasadniczo trzymając się za ręce z nim, i był zdeterminowany, w ciągu tej całej sprawy. Ręka Harry’ego była znacznie większa niż jego, blada i dość ciepła, ale nie nieprzyjemnie, jego skóra była gładka. Kciuk Louisa, musnął jego kostki, i czuł się zaskoczony, jakie to miłe odczucie.

Ogromny uśmiech tańczył na twarzy Harry’ego, jak Louis uczynił jego dzień lepszym, jednym prostym gestem. - Dobrze, że jest w porządku. Rozważasz spłacenie swojego zadłużenia. I nawet nie musisz sprzedawać mi swojej duszy - Uniósł brwi złośliwie.

\- Louis? - Daisy pociągnęła go za rękaw z wielkimi oczami, patrząc z otwartymi ustami na Harry’ego. - Kto to jest?

-To jest Harry - Louis powiedział jej, - i on właśnie uratował życie twojej siostry, więc możesz powiedzieć dziękuję. - Nie był pewien, czy jego siostra słuchała jego matkę, kiedy mówiła okropne rzeczy o Harry’m, i był prawie pewien, że gdyby powiedziała coś okropnego, dałby jej poważną reprymendę kiedy Harry będzie poza zasięgiem słuchu.

Na szczęście, nie zrobiła nic w tym rodzaju. Niepewnie, zrobiła kilka kroków w przód, a następnie zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i ścisnęła bardzo mocno. Wstrząśnięty, Harry zamrugał, a jego ręce powędrowały na jej ramiona w alarmie, jakby myślał, że ona spróbuje go zranić, i że ją odepchnie – ale ona ukryła twarz w jego luźnej koszulce, z nadrukiem jakiegoś nieznanego zespołu, twarz Harry’ego rozluźniła się i ostrożnie ją przytulił.

Daisy spojrzała na niego. - Dziękuję za uratowanie Pheobe, - powiedziała uroczyście, i Louis czuł się dziwnie, na widok jego siostry przytulającej kogoś zupełnie obcego, pomimo jego wyglądu, który tak wiele osób uznawało za niedopuszczalne. To prawda, że dzieci znacznie mniej osądzają niż dorośli, jeśli nie uczono ich tak surowo.

Obok Louis, Pheobe stała zerkając na Harry’ego, powoli odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem, a jej oczy skanowały go z góry do dołu. Louis modlił się, że będzie naśladować siostrę i nie będzie niegrzeczna.

\- Lubię twoje tatuaże, - powiedziała niewinnie. - Co ten oznacza?

Oczy Harry’ego rozjaśniły się, jakby to były jego urodziny, a ona po prostu dała mu prezent, o jakim zawsze marzył. - To oznacza ” Kochaj mnie, bądź nienawidź, żadnym z tych uczuć nie pogardzę… Jeśli mnie pokochasz, na zawsze pozostanę w twoim sercu… Jeżeli mnie znienawidzisz, na zawsze pozostanę w twoim umyśle”.

Zamrugała. - To jest smutne. Ale podoba mi się. A co z tym? - Postukała wewnętrzną stronę prawego nadgarstka, i Louis zobaczył dwa powiązane symbole płci męskiej z pięcio-ramienną gwiazdą wokół nich, a pod nią napisany w czystej formie pisemnej, “I can’t change”.

Był trochę zaniepokojony – tym że nie był pewien jak Harry zamierzał wyjaśnić swoją seksualność, lub jak one zareagują na to. To nie było coś, co jego matka uznałaby za stosowne, żeby porozmawiać z nimi o tym.

\- Ten pokazuje, że jak ludzie się zakochują, nic nie możesz na to poradzić, - Harry powiedział delikatnie, - I że gdy się zakocham, nie zamierzam słuchać tego, co mówią o mnie inni, bo to nie ma znaczenia… nie mogę zmienić tego, kim jestem. I nie chcę.

Louis naprawdę miał nadzieję, że jego oczy nie błyszczały tak jasno, jak myślał że błyszczały, bo nigdy nie słyszał czegoś tak smutnego, a zarazem tak przejmującego, w całym swoim życiu, i ze ściśniętym gardłem, zdał soie sprawę, że wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Harry’ego Styles’a, by ocenić go według wartości nominalnej – i było one całkowicie błędne.

______________________________


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział <3 Jestem zadowolona z tego rozdziału :)

\- Nie wierzę, że to robi różnicę dla boga, osoba w której się zakochujesz… – Jest tyle okrucieństwa na tym świecie, musi być zbyt zajęty, by naprawiać wszystko co jest złamane… Nie mogę wiedzieć, czy nie będzie miał czasu się martwić czymś takim. Jest więc trochę nadziei, myślę, że pewnie będzie szczęśliwy, że dwoje ludzi jest zadowolonych. Dlatego nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego każdy wyklucza moją seksualność.

Louis zdołał podrzucić Daisy i Pheobe do jednej z przyjaciółek matki i zapytał Harry’ego czy może nie miałby nic przeciwko, posiedzieć z nim w parku przez chwilę, żeby z nim porozmawiać. I o dziwo, Harry się zgodził, co było powodem dlaczego siedzieli na ławce w parku, kilka centymetrów od siebie, rozrywając chleb, po to, żeby karmić kaczki i rzucać go gołębiom, podczas gdy Harry wyjaśniał swoje poglądy na temat obu religii i seksualności. Louis musiał przyznać, że był urzeczony, słysząc czyiś punkt widzenia, tak po prostu, i rozsądnie mówić prosto z mostu. Czuł się dziwnie, wiedząc, że zamiast wszystkich kwestii będących czarno na białym, jak go zawsze uczono, nie może być rodzaju mrocznej szarości po między wszystkimi tymi argumentami.

\- Nigdy nie spojrzałeś na kogoś tej samej płci co ty i myślałeś, że jest atrakcyjny? Jak… nigdy nie myślałeś o czymś więcej niż przyjaźni wobec jakiegoś innego faceta, nigdy?

Louis przełknął. Jedynym chłopcem, którego usta, oczy, ręce i szczęka, które kiedykolwiek go przyciągały, siedzi tuż obok niego, patrzącego na niego tak intensywnie, trudno było pamiętać że nie był zainteresowany mężczyznami i nie było nic romantycznego w zaangażowaniu ze wszystkich osób które posiadają parę cycków.

\- Uh… Nie wiem. Może przelotnie… - Nie mógł spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczy, śmiał mieć dokładnie tego rodzaju myśli w stronę tego chłopca, którego ledwo znał i jeszcze kilka dni temu go nie lubił –

Harry zrozumiał. Jedna z jego rąk wylądowała na kolanie Louisa i ścisnął je wspomagająco.

\- Trudno jest odzyskać głowę, wiem. Ale to nie zmienia twoich relacji z innymi, w jakikolwiek sposób. Nadal jestem tym samym facetem, zawsze byłem – może trochę odważniejszym. Faktem jest, że ludzie lubią mieć kozła ofiarnego, a jeśli jesteś inny, społeczeństwo postrzega to inaczej, to idealnie pasuje do ustawy. Ludzie nie lubią mnie, bo ja nie lubię ich. Mógłbym ułatwić sobie życie, dla siebie, ale to nie będzie, to, kim jestem. Nie chcę okłamywać siebie. Jestem zadowolony z tego, jaki jestem, i nie rozumiem dlaczego Bóg miałby nie być.

Louis nie chciał tego przyznać, ale był nieco pod wrażeniem tej postawy, które dla niego, wydawało się całkowicie radykalne. - Ale nie boisz się?

Zaskoczone, zielone oczy wylądowały na twarzy Louisa i zamrugał zaskoczony. - Czego?

\- Jak… co jeśli się mylisz? Co jeśli jest jakaś boska kara dla ciebie za tą drogę? Biblia mówi…

\- Nie wierzę w Biblię, - powiedział Harry stanowczo. - Nie podobają mi się jej zasady. Są dla mnie jak chińskie szepty, albo bajki. Poza tym, kto napisał Biblię? Bóg nie napisał. Została napisana przez niektórych ludzi, którzy liczyli, że wiedzą czego chciał Bóg. W każdym razie, Żydzi wierzą w pierwszą połowę Biblii, a nie drugą, prawda? Wierzą w Stary Testament, a nie nowy. Cóż, nie wierzę w takie rzeczy.

Louis był przerażony - Gdyby moja matka była tu teraz, to powiedziałaby, że pójdziesz prosto do piekła za to oświadczenie.

Harry wyzywająco uniósł podbródek, spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i powiedział wyraźnie: - To Wstyd, ponieważ nie wierzę w piekło, bądź co bądź.

\- Nie wierzysz w piekło?

\- Nie. Zastrzel mnie. - Powiedział Harry wesoło.

\- Więc, co twoim zdaniem się dzieje, gdy umieramy? Powiedzmy że cie zastrzelę i co wtedy? Gdzie idziesz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Kto wie? Reinkarnacja? Niebo? Rozproszenie w nicość? Nie wiem, ale nie wierzę, że istnieje takie miejsce, jak piekło. Jest tak wiele nieprzyjemnych rzeczy na ziemi, jak wojny, ubóstwa, głód, szaleństwo i ludzie którzy krzywdzą siebie, czynią coś gorszym, co wydaje się okrutne. Bóg powinien kochać wszystkich, nawet złych ludzi. Czy nie uważasz, że on raczej inwestuje swoją energię na pomaganie im, a nie karanie?

\- Ludzie robią straszne rzeczy, a ty mówisz, że nie powinni cierpieć z tego powodu?

\- Oczywiście że powinni, ale w przeważającej części, mamy system sprawiedliwości i to działa. Ludzie odbędą pokutę, prędzej czy później. I nie sądzę, że Bóg widzi to w ten sposób. Poza tym, to bardzo szara strefa, jeśli spojrzysz na niego. Jeśli ktoś gwałci córkę mężczyzny, a mężczyzna poluje na niego i bije tak mocno, że umiera, nie jest to, trochę uzasadnione? To jest zemsta, a on nadal jest zamknięty dlatego, ale jeśli on tylko chroni swoją rodzinę, to on zasługuje na karę w taki sam sposób, jak gwałciciel, który zrobił to bez powodu? Dlaczego Bóg wsadza wszystkich do tej samej łodzi, gdy każdy ma inne powody swoich działań? W przypadku zerwania jednego z dziesięciu przekazań wysyła cię do piekła, Louis, potem wszyscy mamy przesrane.

Louis potrząsnął gwałtownie głową i skrzyżował ramiona, krzywiąc się. - Nie ja. - Załamał się trochę, wstrząśnięty, że może to nie była do końca prawda, a następnie ustąpił i poprawił się, - Dobra. Może ja. Ale nie moi rodzice. - powiedział z przekonaniem.

Harry uniósł brwi, które zniknęły pod grubą warstwą kręconych włosów. - Kiedy byłeś mały, wierzyłeś w mikołaja?

\- Czy to istotne?

\- Zobaczysz. Wierzyłeś w niego? Czy twoi rodzice, opowiadali ci wspaniałe historie o Świętym Mikołaju, podróżującym po całym świecie w ciągu jednej nocy i dającym prezenty grzecznym dzieciom, i pomijającym te złe? Czy powiedzieli ci, żebyś napisał list do Mikołaja, żeby wiedział co ci przynieść? Ponieważ twoi rodzice powiedzieli ci, czy uważasz ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że Mikołaj nie istnieje?

\- Tak. - Odpowiedział Louis głucho.

\- I robił to?

\- …Nie.

\- Dokładnie! - Harry krzyknął. - Nie ma ani jednej osoby która nie kłamała, kradła, pożądała, lub cokolwiek. Dziesięć przykazań, jest całkowicie nierealnych. Piekło będzie wypełnione dość szybko, jeśli podyktowaliby kto jest dobrym człowiekiem, a kto nie sądząc po kilku kamiennych tablicach z idealistycznymi zasadami na nich, których nikt nie śledzi. Pomyśl o tym.

\- W porządku, W porządku. Ale co o byciu gejem? - Louis zapytał niemal błagalnie, bo Harry miał odpowiedzi na wiele pytań, że nigdy nie rozumiał, że pilnie potrzebuje odpowiedź i sens. On był jak ‘Tłumacz Google, własnego moralnego Tłumacza Louisa’, wyjaśniając, tak wiele rzeczy, że Louis rozumiał to z dokładną klarownością i może zaczyna zgadzać się z nim - Nie boisz się, że Bóg osądzi cię za to?

\- Przypomnij mi, co Biblia mówi o byciu gejem. Znajdziesz mnie gdzieś w tej książce, gdzie jest napisane “Nie będziesz homoseksualistą”. Kocham tego, kogo kocham, Louis i nie jest to niczyj biznes, nawet Boga. Jeśli to sprawia że jestem szczęśliwy, co jest w tym takiego złego? Nie krzywdzę nikogo, nie robię nic złego. Pewnego dnia znajdę faceta, zakocham się w nim, a jeśli Bóg jest i jest dobry i wszystko-kochający, to on będzie szczęśliwy dla mnie. I wszyscy którzy się liczą.

Widocznie, Louis zawahał się, a Harry spojrzał na niego przez chwilę, z bardzo dziwnym wyrazem twarzy – prawie jakby było mu przykro za niego. Louis nie rozumiał żalu w spojrzeniu Harry’ego, ani nie chciał tego – to była ręka, zlekceważyłby to, siedzieli blisko razem, pomalutku oddaliłby się, ale nie wiedział jak mógł zatrzymać Harry’ego patrzącego na niego.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie!

\- Jak?

\- Jakbyś mi współczuł. Nie ma czego współczuć.

\- Cóż, tak. A wręcz przeciwnie, jest wiele powodów, by ci współczuć. - Opierając się plecami o ławkę, Harry skierował twarz w stronę nieba i pokręcił głową. - Chcesz wiedzieć, co myślę, o takich ludziach? Pomyśl o białej tablicy. Jak się rodzisz, jesteś jak biała tablica, – Ludzie podnoszą długopisy i uczą się pisać rzeczy, swoje pomysły i opinie o tobie, a te opinie niby są o tobie, ponieważ ty to wszystko wiesz. Większość z nich pochodzi od rodziców, bo nie oszukujmy się, z kim spędzasz czas, gdy jesteś dzieckiem? Potem zaczynasz dorastać. Idziesz do szkoły, zaprzyjaźniasz się. Uczysz się nowych rzeczy od nowych osób, a Twoje opinie się zmieniają, i to jest ktoś, kto wyciera trochę tablicę i pisze coś innego zamiast tego. - Harry usiadł i spojrzał na niego poważnie z uroczystą wypowiedzią. - Czy rozumiesz co mówię Louis? To jak twoi rodzice mieli twoją tablicę i pobazgrali ją całą markerem, więc zajmie to cholernie dużo czasu , na szorowanie, żeby ją wyczyścić. Już przyzwyczaiłeś się do swoich myśli i swoich uczuć, tak że wszystko co napisali jest utrwalone w głowie. Ale to nie jest nic do naprawienia, wiesz. Rozmazywanie jest już zapisane. Wkrótce będziesz miał własne pomysły, które zaczną przeciekać.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Sprawiasz, że to brzmi, że nie mam zezwolenia na myślenie o sobie! Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć, nie znasz mnie! Nie znasz mojej rodziny! Kim, myślisz, że jesteś?

\- Chce ci tylko pomóc, - Harry powiedział cicho, - to znaczy, jeśli mi pozwolisz, w tej chwili myślę, że jesteś zbyt przerażony, aby to zrobić.

\- Przerażony! Nie jestem przerażony! Myślisz że możesz zmylić mnie pękiem analogii, pięknych słów i psychologicznych śmieci, myślisz, ale ja nam swój umysł, a wiem, kim jestem i wiem, że nie wiesz nic o mnie i mojej rodzinie. Nie muszę tego słuchać. - Wściekły Louis, wstał, zaciskając pięści, a jego klatka piersiowa falowała, a następnie strzelił Harry’emu najbrudniejszy wygląd znany człowiekowi, odwrócił się plecami do niego i pognał do bram parku, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Wiatr zwiał trochę liści w jego twarz, i warknął gniewnie, przeciągając je z dala, jak ruszył, podchodząc w stronę wyjścia, bo on nigdy nie przyzna się, ale był trochę zaniepokojony, tym co Harry wiedział, o czym mówił – kochał swoich rodziców, ale nie byli to najbardziej tolerancyjni ludzie i nie zgadzanie się z ich opiniami nie kończyło się dobrze. Wiatr porwał jego włosy starannie ułożył, ale również prowadził słowa Harry’ego, w wyniku powiewu, słowa, powinny byś za daleko, aby je usłyszeć,ale dotarły do jego uszu z doskonałą klarownością.

\- Podoba ci się, czy nie, pismo już zanika, Louis, - Harry zawołał za nim. - Przestaniesz wierzyć w nich prędzej czy później. Sugeruję żebyś pomyślał o tym, co masz zamiar zrobić, kiedy zdasz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo się mylą.

Jego zęby były zaciśnięte, a on szedł szybciej, by być poza zasięgiem słuchu tak szybko, jak jego nogi go poniosą.

\- Daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy, przy przepisaniu tablicy! - krzyknął Harry.

~*~

Postanowił nigdy więcej nie rozmawiać z Harry’m. Nie tylko jawnie bluźnił i zupełnie bezwstydnie przyznał, że nie wierzy w Boga, przede wszystkim w tym sensie, ma korzyści, ale Louis również czuł się nieswojo. Nie chciał być przyciągany do chłopca, to po prostu nie miało się wydarzyć. I nie podobała mu się myśl, że Harry Styles może umieścić nowe i przerażające pomysły w jego głowie. Pomysły, które mogą wpakować go w kłopoty, z jedną z wyższych władz, a mianowicie do jego rodziców i Boga.

To dlatego że rzucił się na inne zajęcia, które były doskonałym rozproszeniem i pierwszym który przyszedł mu do głowy, była forma sportu. Liam, jego najlepszy przyjaciel i partner w zbrodni, był w tak wielu różnych klubach sportowych ‘Louis był zdumiony, że znalazł czas, aby zrobić coś, co nie wiązało się z ćwiczeniami, chociaż zawsze udawało mu się być niemal doskonałym, w szkole i w pracach domowych (choć z kilkoma błędami ortograficznymi), więc nie trzeba było wiele wysiłku, aby sam przyjął kilka zajęć dodatkowych, mianowicie badmintona i piłki nożnej. Liam był zaskoczony jego zmianą postawy wobec klubów szkolnych, ale jednak zadowolony i Louis postanowił nie mówić mu dokładnie, co było decydującym czynnikiem jego decyzji.

Kiedy Louis skierował się na boisko do piłki nożnej, kuśtykając trochę w butach które miał co najmniej dwa lata i które zdecydowanie ściskały jego palce, Liam czekał na niego z ogromnym uśmiechem i przytulił go jedną ręką, co Louis przyjął z wdzięcznością. Jego ściśle przycięte włosy i wypowiedź, jako znak firmowy, nigdy nie opuszczał jego twarzy, Liam miał naprawdę uspokajający wpływ na życie Louisa – i jedyny, którego potrzebował.

\- Zmieniłeś swoją melodię, - Liam powiedział jak oboje zaczęli rozciągać się. - Myślałem, że wyrzekłeś się boiska do gry w piłkę nożną na zawsze.

\- Tak, dobrze. - Louis schylił się pod pretekstem sprawdzenia, czy jego sznurowadła zostały prawidłowo zawiązane, a jego oczy były bezpiecznie wpatrzone w podłoże, mruknął: - Zmieniłem zdanie o ważnych rzeczach ostatnio.

Nastąpiła krótka pauza, podczas gdy Liam próbował zdecydować, czy powinien wypytywać Louisa o jakieś szczegóły; postanowił milczeć i pozwolić Louisowi na trochę prywatności, za co był mu bardzo wdzięczny. - Dobrze, dobrze, że jesteś z powrotem w drużynie. Opuściłem posiadanie cię wokół przy tych rodzajach rzeczy.

Louis będzie dozgonnie wdzięczny ku niesamowitej umiejętności Liama, że wiedział kiedy to było w porządku, aby podważyć coś, on jakby chciał da mu jeszcze przytulasa, ale pomyślał, że może to być nieco dziwne.Wyprostował się i poklepał Liama po plecach, ale nie jako sposób wyrażania swoich uczuć i Liam odwrócił się, wiatr wesoło rozwiewał jego starannie ułożonego Quiffa redukując go szybko w zapadający bałagan. Wydał z siebie żartobliwie oburzony dźwięk, Louis chciał go kopnąć, ale przerwał mu gwizdek przebijający się z drugiej strony boiska.

\- Tomlinson! - ryknął trener piłki nożnej z całego boiska. Rzadko z kimś rozmawiał, wolał obcować przez ryk, ryk i wrzask prosto w twarz, chociaż był miły, jeśli można pominąć plucie w twarz i krzyki. - Dobrze, że wróciłeś, Tomlinson! Ale nie chcę by którykolwiek symulował chorobę przy tej praktyce! Tylko gra, jesteś tutaj żeby grać w piłkę! Nie chcę żadnych sztuczek! Teraz bierzcie się do pracy, chłopcy! - Potem kopnął piłkę w poprzek boiska, tak, że wylądowała zgrabnie w rękach Louisa.

Wskazując na Liama, Louis kopnął piłkę, a następnie zaczął truchtać do niej z większym entuzjazmem, niż się spodziewał a Liam pobiegł za nim, zadowolony z jego wkładu. Z wiatrem owiewającym jego włosy, ziemia pod jego stopami i jego kontrola nad piłką wcale nie była tandetna, mając na uwadze, że przez ostatni rok grał w ogrodzie z Lottie lub Fizzy, trudno było pamiętać, dlaczego on kiedykolwiek zdecydował się opuścić boisko do piłki nożnej (Kiedy się zachwiał, ból kończyny, błotnisty i wyczerpany, ze spoconymi włosami i ubraniami, w szatni później i musiał skoczyć pod jeden z lodowatych pryszniców szkolnych i być bałwanem śniegowym aby skończyć z uczuciem czystości i z lekka ludzkim potem, on pamiętał dokładnie dlaczego, ale starał się nie myśleć o tym).

On i Liam pojawili się, drżąc w szatni, z mokrymi włosami i koralikami oziębłej wody staczającej się z ich twarzy i ponieważ Louis wyciągnął sweter ponad swoją głową planowali opracowywać swoją pracę domową z geografii razem u Liama, następnego dnia. Potem udali się do lokalnej kawiarni i Louis wziął czarną kawę bez cukru, chociaż wolał ją z mlekiem, i tak jego zęby były zagrożone gniciem, dlatego, że nie mieli dużo pieniędzy na nie i było taniej w ten sposób. Wszystko, czego naprawdę potrzebował, to ta gorąca, mokra ciecz wlewająca się do gardła i jej rachunek. Liam zaproponował zapłacić za niego, ale Louis tylko machnął ręką, że nie lubi kiedy ludzie za niego płacą.

\- Idź teraz - powiedział Liam i wziął łyk herbaty przez zaciśnięte usta, uważając aby nie chlipać. Jak stara pani, pomyślał Louis, a potem uśmiechnął się ponieważ chłopak był dość staroświecki jeśli chodziło o picie herbaty. Oprócz tego trzymał wyciągnięty mały palec, ale nie mógł być bardziej szykowny, nawet jeśli by próbował.

Ta myśl rozpraszała Louisa i po chwili gdy pojawił się ponownie (gdyż przez chwilę był gdzie indziej) i zorientował, że Liam cierpliwie czeka na jakąś odpowiedź na pytanie, całkowicie zapomniał że zostało powiedziane.

\- Eee, co? - zapytał słabo a następnie wziął pośpiesznie łyk swojej kawy, jakby ktoś miał mu ją zabrać.

\- Gdzie byłeś przez ostatnie kilka dni? A jakie są twoje powody aby dołączyć znowu do zespołu po dwóch latach przerwy? Miałeś szczęście że możesz wrócić, wiesz. W co ty w ogóle grasz Louis?

\- Piłka nożna - odpowiada z uśmiechem.

Liam wystawił język. - Możesz w to uwierzyć lub nie, ja trenuje dla siebie. Wiesz co mam na myśli, Lou. Dlaczego zdecydowałeś, że chcesz wrócić do piłki nożnej po tak długim czasie? Dlaczego zmieniłeś zdanie?

Louis jęknął i prawie upuścił kubek z kawą, w pośpiechu zaczął pić, że aż poparzył sobie język.

Mrucząc do siebie, ostrożnie umieścił kubek na stole przed nim i wystawił język aby ocenić intensywność oparzenia, jak się spodziewał był tam mały pęcherzyk.

\- Po prostu nie wiem, naprawdę. Czułem że staje się coraz bardziej leniwy i że tracę formę ,więc pomyślałem że może dołączenie do jakichś drużyn pomoże - To było kłamstwo i zwykle próbował ich unikać ale skrzyżował palce pod stołem i miał nadzieje że będzie to liczone jako kłamstwo.

\- Zawsze mówiłeś że nienawidzisz piłki nożnej. Będziesz cały obolały i pokryty błotem i powiesz że to żałosne biegać w kółko po boisku goniąc za piłką cały spocony i za co? Nic oprócz możliwości strzelenia gola. Nie rozumiem dlaczego zmieniłeś zdanie.

Być może to było coś, czym kierował się przy wyborze zajęć dodatkowych aby odwrócić swoją uwagę od bezradnego przyciągania, które czuł wobec pewnej kręconowłosej osoby, jakiś cichy głosik w głowie mówił mu że powinien wybrać jakiś męski sport i po prostu dać odpowiednio męski klimat i pomimo ogólnego wstrętu do obrotu wydarzeń, to powodowało, że powoli rozwijał się, jak nastolatek.

Był przekonany ze mógł zignorować to, mając coś odwróci jego myśli od pewnego dziwnego moralizatorskiego punka.

\- Oh, Liam, nie jestem pewien. Musze tylko pamiętać kim jestem, wiesz? Część mnie jakby dryfuje ostatnio. Potrzebne mi coś w rodzaju przypomnienia kim Louis Tomlinson jest i kim powinien być. Potrzebuje czegoś co wskaże mi, kim jestem.

\- Wiem, że Louis Tomlinson nie gra w piłkę - Liam przypomniał - I nie robił tego, od kiedy? Od 16 roku życia. Wiem, że Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie pije kawy czarnej, jak błoto, oraz nie zmusza się do uprawiania sportu, którego nie lubi i nie okłamuje swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. - Utkwił w Louis’ie surowe spojrzenie,

Louis natychmiast się zawstydził, nie miał pojęcia, jak Liam zorientował się że on kłamie.

Przeczesał ręką rozczochrane włosy, zmarszczył nos i pociągnął długi łyk kawy.

\- No cóż, chcę być Louisem Tomlinsonem, jak kiedyś. Moi rodzice nie są zadowoleni z tego, kim ostatnio jestem - myśleli że obóz wakacyjny pomoże, ale nie wyszło.

\- W rzeczywistości stałem się jeszcze gorszy. Jestem zmęczony, widząc jak patrzą na mnie z niepokojem przez cały czas chce być synem takim jakim mnie widzą, a jeśli aby uzyskać to, mam robić rzeczy które robił stary Louis, to ja to zrobię.

\- Nie można zmieniać siebie ot tak, aby dopasować się do każdego, Louis. To sprawi że będziesz nieszczęśliwy i nic więcej, jaki jest sens próbować sprawić aby rodzice znowu zobaczyli w tobie małego chłopca? To nie będzie działać, a ty po prostu będziesz się męczyć. Dorosłeś zmieniłeś się i nie cofniesz tego, więc równie dobrze możesz nad nim popracować. Nadal jesteś ich synem oni wciąż cię kochają.

\- Zmieniło się zbyt dużo w zbyt krótkim czasie - Louis powiedział cicho - I nie chodzi tylko o nich, którzy chcieliby żebym był tą samą osobą, co kiedyś. Jestem zdezorientowany, Li. Ostatnio czuje rzeczy których wcześniej nie czułem i moja perspektywa na wszystko się zmieniła, a mi nie jest dobrze z tym, jak się sprawy potoczyły, ale jak mogę to zatrzymać? To mój sposób na radzenie sobie.

\- Będzie dobrze - Liam obiecał patrząc mu w oczy - jak Louis mógł mu nie ufać, z tymi brązowymi tęczówkami spoglądającymi tak mądrze jakby mógł zrozumieć bałagan jaki panował w głowie niebieskookiego w tej chwili.

\- Zawsze będziesz ich Louis’em i zawsze będziesz mój, bez względu na to co myślisz i w co…wierzysz - skończył ostrożnie.

\- Wierzysz? - zmarszczył czoło i zapytał - Co masz na myśli?

Liam zagryzł wargi - Louis … dorastamy, dowiadujemy się nowych rzeczy o sobie i poznajemy nowe rzeczy w szkole i to jest normalne że mamy… wątpliwości. Zawsze wierzyłem w słuszność naszych przekonań i nasi rodzice nie spodziewaliby się, że wśród nas będzie agnostyk*, ale to jest coraz bardziej powszechne.

\- Agnostyk? -Louis pisnął. Nogi krzesła zaskrzypiały gdy odsunął się od stołu w skrajnym szoku. Co do ch**- co ty mi sugerujesz, Liam?!

\- Ja tylko mówię że to jest rzeczywiście powszechne, aby kwestionować przekonania gdy pojawi się niepewność.

\- Nie mam wątpliwości do Boga! Zwariowałeś? - Louis był przerażony - Ze wszystkich rzeczy które mógłbym kwestionować wybrałeś akurat tę? Wierzę w Boga w 100 procentach. Nie jestem po prostu pewien wszystkich jego zasad. Czy wszyscy poprawnie interpretują to, czego on rzeczywiście chce. Rozmawiałem z kimś z…interesującym patrzeniem na świat i zacząłem myśleć…co jeśli rzeczy w które wierzyłem tak długo, nie są do końca poprawne. Co jeśli cały czas żyłem w błędzie, Liam? Jak zacząć jeszcze raz? Jak… przepisać siebie? - Nawiązywał do dziwacznej filozofii Harry’ego i to było dziwne a jednocześnie miało sens. Louis nie wiedział już, co myśleć.

\- Szczerze? Nie wiem, ale wiem jedno zawsze będziesz moim najlepszym kumplem i możesz na mnie liczyć, a twoi rodzice zawsze będą twoimi rodzicami. Bez względu na to, co zrobisz. Wiesz o tym prawda?

Louis spojrzał na kawę jakby kontemplował utopienie się w niej i z rezygnacją wyciągnął rękę sięgając po cukiernicę. Po tym jak wsypał co najmniej 1\4 zawartości w nadziei, że dodawanie sobie cukru, równoważy się z całonocną sesją picia, gdy przychodzi do zawrotów głowy, spojrzał ponuro, zmęczonymi oczami, tak, że nigdy nie zdałbyś sobie sprawy, że spożywa napój na bazie kofeiny i powiedział:

\- Ufam Ci - Jego rodzice była to jednak inna sprawa.

Wiedział, że to okropne bać się że jego rodzice go znienawidzą tylko dlatego że zmienia zdanie o czymś, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

\- Jedyne, co możesz zrobić dla swojego dobra… - Powiedział cicho Liam - … To po prostu być sobą. Oni pogodzą się z tym dość szybko, zapamiętaj’ Ci którzy myślą nie mają znaczenia i…

\- Ci którzy mają znaczenie nie myślą - Louis skończył - Ta wiem.

Odwrócił się od Liama i zaczął gapić się przez okno, więc Liam nie mógł zauważyć jak bardzo trzęsła się jego ręka gdy podnosił zbyt słodką kawę do ust.

Nie ważne, jak często ktoś powtarza stare powiedzenie to nie powstrzyma kogoś kto myśli o tobie, prawda?

_______________________________

* Agnostyk - Słowo „agnostyk” znaczy dokładnie „bez wiedzy”. Agnostycyzm to pogląd, który twierdzi, iż nie można poznać, ani udowodnić istnienia Boga. Agnostycyzm jest uczciwszą intelektualnie formą ateizmu. Ateizm twierdzi, że Bóg nie istnieje – pozycja nie do udowodnienia. Agnostycyzm utrzymuje, że istnienie Boga nie może być ani udowodnione ani nieudowodnione – niemożliwym jest poznać czy Bóg istnieje. W tej koncepcji, agnostycyzm jest poprawny. Istnienie Boga nie może być empirycznie udowodnione lub obalone.

** Louis chciał powiedzieć co do diabła ale się poprawił :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Tłumaczki: Ten rozdział został w całości przetłumaczony przez our-prersonality, której serdecznie dziękuję za odciążenie mnie, ponadto wszystkie miłe komentarze, czy pochwały należą się jej, ja tylko to zbetowałam :P

Było zimno więc Louis miał ręce owinięte wokół siebie, aby odzyskać choć trochę ciepła , a padało już od ponad godziny więc było wilgotno, dlatego wracał do domu nie zwracając większej uwagi na otoczenie i to był cud że zauważył małą lawinę iskier wydobywających się z alejki.

Zatrzymał się i przechylił głowę na bok i spojrzał w dół alejki z zaciekawieniem, rozdarty pomiędzy ciekawością i ostrożnością.

On nigdy nie był jednym z tych którzy lubili pakować się w podejrzane okoliczności tylko gdy coś się wydarzyło, ale kiedy światełko zamigotało w pobliżu alejki jak maleńki punkcik światła w ciemności, nie mógł nic na to poradzić jak tylko zrobić niepewny krok w tamtą stronę.

Zaciskając wargi, Louis powoli ruszył w kierunku wejścia do alejki i zamarł, gdy usłyszał aż za bardzo znajomy głos mruczący różne wulgaryzmy. Trochę oszołomiony chłopak potrząsnął głową a potem stanął nieruchomo wsłuchując się w kolejne mamrotanie, chcąc upewnić się czy się nie przesłyszał. Kolejny dźwięk który powitał jego uszy, nie był głosem lecz zgrzytem metalu o metal, wraz z kolejnym błyskiem i zirytowany ryk gdy płomień pojawił się jeszcze raz.

Stracił całą nadzieje że to ktoś inny niż chłopak którego zdeterminowany był unikać, Louis zamknął oczy biorąc i kilka głębokich oddechów zaczął iść alejką dopóki nie zobaczył atrakcyjnej twarzy w kolejnym blasku zapalniczki.

Tym razem światło zostało zapalone na dłużej dając Louisowi piękny widok na twarz Harry'ego, światło zapalniczki oświetliło jego kości policzkowe i sprawiało, że jego kolczyki błyszczały. Czoło miał zmarszczone w koncentracji, pod gęstymi lokami opadającymi na twarz, papieros był wciśnięty pomiędzy jego pulchne wargi i próbował zapalić go jedną ręką, z marnym skutkiem. Drugą ręką trzymał papierosa aby wyjąć go z ust gdy tylko uda mu się go zapalić.

Kiedy zapalniczka Harry'ego wreszcie się zapaliła dotknął nią końca papierosa ale on tylko mocno zaskwierczał, z jego ust wydobyła się wiązanka przekleństw trochę stłumiona przez papierosa, odgarnął włosy z oczu i spróbował jeszcze raz.

Louis zawsze gardził papierosami i nawet więcej niż gardził myślał że Harry Styles zatruwa własne płuca i zmienia ich kolor na czarny z dodatkiem chemikaliów, kończąc na żółtych paznokciach i zębach a w zasadzie naraża swoje zdrowie - ale z drugiej strony, trudno było zignorować fakt że wygląda nieprzyzwoicie dobrze ze sposobem swojego samobójstwa uchwyconym pomiędzy wargami.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał z wyrzutem, całkiem zapominając że Harry nie miał pojęcia że on stał tam wpatrując się w niego, a to chyba trochę dziwne aby stać i patrzeć na kogoś, kto stara się spokojnie zapalić w rogu alejki.

Zaraz on starał się spokojnie zapalić w rogu alejki co sugerowało że nikt nie wie że on pali, a jeśli Louis miał okazję porozmawiać z nim nawet w imię bycia całkiem pobożnym nie zamierzał mu tego przepuścić.

Harry prawie wyskoczył ze skóry, jego ostrożność zawiodła, otworzył usta i krzyknął łapiąc przy tym niezapalonego papierosa zanim spadł na ziemię

Następnie z otwartymi ustami popatrzył na Louisa, metalowy pierścień połyskiwał na jego dolnej wardze – Och, to ty. - powierzał zgaszonym głosem (jak jego papieros - dop. aut.) - Nadal na mnie krzyczysz, jak widzę. Nie sądzę, że przyszedłeś poprosić o pomoc w czyszczeniu tablicy, co?

Louis zignorował pytanie, to nie tak że Harry oczekiwał jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. - Przypuszczam, że myślisz, iż jesteś fajny, nie? Stojąc tu z tym czymś w ustach, co ty właściwie z tym robisz?

\- Palę? - powiedział pomocnie.

\- Tak, na to wygląda - po chwili Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od komentarza. - Nowicjusz, co?

\- Co masz na myśli?"

\- Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę - mam na myśli, nie mówię z doświadczenia, ale nie wydaję mi się, że nie miałeś dużo szczęścia z paleniem, co nie?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, - Próbuje zacząć palić. Jestem pewien, że będzie mi lepiej z tą praktyką.

\- Dlaczego chcesz zacząć palić? Nadzieja na wcześniejszy pogrzeb, tak?

\- Ja po prostu znajduję kolejny powód, dla ludzi takich jak ty, aby mnie nie lubić - powiedział Harry łagodnie. - Jak gdyby kolczyki ubrania i ogólne lekceważenie innych nie było wystarczające aby żywić do mnie nienawiść, praktycznie wszystkich jakich kiedykolwiek spotkałem, teraz chcesz czegoś ode mnie, czy zamierzasz pouczyć mnie jak według ciebie powinienem spędzić swoje życie? Ponieważ naprawdę nie jestem w nastroju.

Po chwili wahania Louis zamknął oczy i przyznał - Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą o ... twojej teorii tablicy. Właściwie nie chce o tym rozmawiać, ale nie sądzę, że ma sens unikanie tego dłużej, nie teraz, kiedy już zacząłem walkę, ale przegrywam.

\- Cóż, to zabrzmi niewiarygodnie. - Harry wyjął paczkę papierosów z kieszeni swoich dżinsów i wyciągnął ją w kierunku Louisa.

\- Nie sądzę, że jest sens pytać czy chcesz jednego, prawda? - Wywrócił oczami i nie czekając na zdegustowaną odpowiedź Niebieskookiego schował paczkę z powrotem do kieszeni wraz z zapalniczką.

Gdy to zrobił zwrócił uwagę na Louisa, i nagle, poczuł że chłopak próbował się nie rozpaść, ponieważ po raz pierwszy ktoś słuchał go bez pojedynczej nuty oceny w oczach. Ktoś, kto nie mógł pobiec do jego rodziców (zawsze było ryzyko z Liamem, choć Louis nie wierzył że byłby zdolny go zakablować), ktoś, kto może zrozumieć jego sytuację i będzie w stanie pomóc w zrozumieniu zmian, albo coś z tym zrobić.

Zmagał się aby się nie rozpłakać zakrył dłonią usta aby stłumić szloch i bez względu na to jak szybko się odwrócił nie mógł uniknąć zaalarmowanego błysku na twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Louis?

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że jesteś gejem, Harry? - Louis zapytał pół rozpaczliwie zbyt strapiony aby być taktownym, w zamyśleniu młodszy odpowiedział:

\- Nie sądzę, że to było coś, co musiałem sobie uświadomić, nigdy nie interesowałem się dziewczynami w ten sposób. Moim pierwszym zauroczeniem był chłopak, mój pierwszy pocałunek był z chłopakiem, mój pierwszy raz był z chłopakiem. Cóż, on był starszy ode mnie, ale to bez znaczenia, kiedy wszyscy moi znajomi rozmawiali o gorących dziewczynach w sklepie na rogu ja byłem bardziej zainteresowany słodkim chłopcem na kasie Sinsbury, wszyscy chłopcy przypinali sobie plakaty Cheryl Cole i Megan Fox na ścianach, moimi idolami byli Brandon Floures i nie wiem Johny Deep, nieważne. Chodzi mi o to że nigdy nie miało dla mnie znaczenia, kto lubi to, co mi się podoba - po chwili wahania dodał: - Rozumiem że żywisz uczucia do innego faceta?

Walczył aby utrzymać poziom głosu, ale myśl że ktoś mógłby usłyszeć te słowa wpędzała go w histerię i tworzyła gule w gardle i jego głos brzmiał trochę słabo kiedy przyznał:

\- Taa...

\- To nie oznacza automatycznie tego, co masz na myśli. Znam wiele osób, które były zafascynowane facetem, ale to nic nie znaczyło, to naturalne, to tylko twoje ciało zastanawia się, kto i co cię interesuje. To pewnie przejdzie po czasie.

\- Może tak, a może nie - Louis przetarł oczy z wyczerpania i powiedział - Może nie powinienem być tak zaniepokojony, to znaczy ten facet... jest pierwszym facetem na którego spojrzałem i pomyślałem WOW. On jest pierwszym facetem o którym kiedykolwiek myślałem w ten sposób, nigdy nie patrzyłem na nikogo kto jest tej samej płci, co ja i byłbym nim zauroczony - Harry skinął i Louis wziął oddech, i wypalił: - Ale nigdy też nie znalazłem dziewczyny, którą uważałbym za wystarczająco ładną aby się za nią obejrzeć.

\- Być może warto dokonać porównania, - zasugerował Harry - trudno jest uzyskać właściwą opinię, dopóki nie spróbujesz obu stron, prawda?

Oboje skrzywili się na dobór słów, Harry zrobił kwaśną minę – Rozumiem, że całowałeś kiedyś dziewczynę?

\- Taa - nie żeby to było doświadczenie które chciał potwierdzać. To było w Sylwestra, on i jego rodzina zostali zaproszeni na imprezę, córka gospodarza, Melanie miała duże niebieskie oczy i zbyt dużo eyelinera, za długą staromodną spódnicę, która sprawiała wrażenie jakby była namalowana. Zaproponowała Louisowi po kilku (niestety) napojach bezalkoholowych pod gałązką jemioły, którą ktoś zapomniał zdjąć i pocałowała go. Jej usta się kleiły i smakowały truskawkami i miała na sobie zbyt dużo perfum, włosy łaskotały go w szyję i nie czuł się dobrze gdy znów dotknęły jego skóry. Kiedy wypełnił swoje zadanie otarł usta i uciekł. Pamiętał, że pomyślał "Co to było?", był rozczarowany, bo szczerze, "To", było do bani w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, ona oczywiście nie słyszała, że nie powinna ssać jak odkurzacz.

Skinął głową, a Harry powiedział – Cóż, może powinieneś spróbować czegoś dla porównania, spróbuj pocałować chłopaka - innego niż ten, którego lubisz, oczywiście i zobacz co podoba ci się bardziej. Co w tym złego ?

Louis nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale prychnął - Świetny pomysł działa w teorii ale w praktyce? Gdzie ja znajdę chłopaka, który pozwoli mi się pocałować 90% facetów których znam, uważa, że homoseksualizm jest odpowiednikiem szatańskiego kultu, gdybym poprosił któregoś o pocałunek, związałby mnie i odprawiłby egzorcyzmy albo coś.

\- A co ze mną?

Zszokowany Louis poczuł dreszcz a jego policzki go zdradziły pokrywając się różem - Ty?

\- Jestem facetem, nie?

Następną reakcją chłopaka był histeryczny śmiech - Tak myślałem. Dzięki za propozycje, ale nie sądzę, że całowanie ciebie będzie tym, co pomoże mi dowiedzieć się, czy ten facet jest tylko zauroczeniem.

\- Dlaczego nie?

Przez moment Louis rozpaczał nad tym czy Harry celowo gra głupa, czy on był mniej oczywisty, niż myślał i co zauważył było dobrą rzeczą z perspektywy czasu, potem zrezygnował z podpowiedzi i zdecydował, że może to nawet przeliterować, ponieważ on i Harry potrzebowali to usłyszeć na głos.

\- Ponieważ ty jesteś tym facetem, idioto!

Harry zamarł jego zielone oczy wyglądały jak potłuczone kawałki butelki po winie, delikatne i współczujące z odrobiną czegoś, czego Louis nie potrafił wskazać ale nadal czuł jakby ktoś go rozdzierał na strzępy i zaglądał w jego wnętrze wyciągając wszystkie sekrety na zewnątrz przez szpary i szramy jego zbroi.

Odsunął loki z oczu i przebiegł językiem przez swoje kolczyki ale nie skomentował, w pewnym sensie Louis tego żałował.

\- Myślałem, myślałem, że mnie nienawidzisz, – powiedział w końcu Harry - biorąc pod uwagę, że większość naszych rozmów polega na twoim krzyczeniu na mnie a kończą się z tobą wkurzonym i zirytowanym. Rozdrażnionym, postępującym zgodnie z całym przekonaniem o swojej prawości, świętszej, niż ty, nie sądziłem, że to niesprawiedliwe założenie.

\- Próbowałem - Louis powiedział bezradnie - Miałem cię nienawidzić, ale nie wiem, co poszło nie tak w mojej głowie, bo ostatnio jesteś ostatnią rzeczą która ma sens. Twoje szalone teorie, twoja postawa, sposób w jaki widzisz rzeczy. Ja rozumiem i myślę, że zaczynam się z tobą zgadzać i naprawdę nie wiem, co robić dalej.

\- Pocałuj mnie - zasugerował Harry.

Louis otworzył usta – Co, ja?

Oczy Harry'ego płonęły i iskrzyły się, gdy zrobił krok naprzód, błysk metalu na jego twarzy sprawiał, że wyglądał niebezpiecznie a zarazem tak wspaniale, to było niesprawiedliwe, sprawiało, że Louis zachwiał się lekko, spróbował wyciągnąć rękę i oprzeć się o ścianę, ale jedyne, co znalazł to pusta przestrzeń a Harry nadal podchodził skradając się, jak napastnik, z wrażeniem ostrej wypowiedzi, co sprawiało, że Louis chciał przycisnąć go do ściany i zniszczyć jego szyję, dopóki nie zostałaby pokryta siniakami aby pokazać, że był czyjś i Harry mógłby wyglądać, jakby mu się to podobało, bo Louis nazywał ślady, znów ogarnęło go pragnienie sprawiając zamieszanie w jego głowie swoją intensywnością.

Kiedy ostatnio tak się czuł ? Kiedy czuł coś takiego w ogóle?

\- Pocałuj mnie - Harry warknął.

\- Nie - pomyślał Louis. „Tak” powiedziało jego ciało, nagle rzucił się na Harry'ego i złapał go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie, czując smukłe kości biodrowe, wbijające się w brzuch gdy się zderzyli i ciepło Harry'ego, przytłoczyło go ze wszystkich stron, tak, że nie mógł oddychać, musiał stanąć na palcach, ale kędzierzawy był gotów pochylić się, aby skrócić dystans szybciej i nagle Louis poczuł gorzki smak metalu i usta Harry'ego na swoich własnych. Były ciepłe i miękkie i wcale nie lepkie, i to było jakby zielonooki ukrywał całą masę owadów w swoim wnętrzu i tchnął motyle w jego brzuch, i tylko jego silna ręka na biodrze Louisa powstrzymywała go przed upadkiem.

Louis pogłębił pocałunek i wyciągnął się nieco dalej na palcach, aby mieć lepszy dostęp i przebiegł językiem przez wargi Harry'ego, i zahaczył o kolczyk czubkiem języka pochylony do przodu w objęciach, ostrożnie zaplątał swoje zimne dłonie we włosy chłopaka, odkrył że jego grube loki były uspokajająco ciepłe i jedwabiste gdy schował lodowate palce głęboko w nich by przyciągnąć ich ciała bliżej siebie tak że mógł poczuć zapalniczkę w kieszeni Harry'ego naciskającą na jego biodro.

Harry przygryzł niemal czule dolną wargę Louisa, przesuwając dłońmi wzdłuż jego talii, dopóki nie spotkały się za jego plecami zatrzymując się tam i trzymając go bezpiecznie w miejscu, w odpowiedzi Louis wyplątał swoje znacznie mniejsze dłonie z loków, przekładając je na kark, a następnie zsunął je na barki i skończył chwytając mocno ramiona, na tyle mocno, aby bolały go palce, więc Bóg wiedział co robił Harry'emu, ale nie wyrażał żadnego sprzeciwu.

Jego usta fachowo nakłaniały do reakcji te Louisa, a ciągle zimne metalowe kółko zapewniało gorzki smak na krawędzi pocałunku który inaczej byłby nieznośnie słodki. Harry emanował zapachem, który był mieszaniną wody po goleniu, cytrusowego szamponu i pewnego rodzaju zapachu chłopaka którego Louis nigdy nie był wystarczająco blisko jakiegoś faceta aby móc go poczuć, innego, niż Liam oczywiście, oni byli przyjaciółmi wystarczająco długo że nigdy nie zwrócił uwagi na to, jak Liam pachniał. Kędzierzawy pochylił się i pocałował go mocniej, bardziej szorstko i nieco bardziej namiętnie, Louis przytulił się do niego jeszcze mocniej, a jego żołądek przewrócił się a on czuł się więcej niż oszołomiony.

I kiedy Louis zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to się kiedyś skończy, jeśli zostanie zatrzymany w chwalebnej otchłani gwałtownych pocałunków, które sprawiły, że w jego głowie wirowało, a kończyny się trzęsły i jego żołądek był mistrzem gimnastyki, Harry odsunął się trochę, wyciskając trzy delikatne, schludne pocałunki w kąciku jego ust, a potem odchylił się nieco, przejeżdżając dłońmi w dół jego pleców, w uspokajającym geście. Po chwili, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis drżał.

Oczy Harry'ego były jasne a usta zaczerwienione tak, jak jego policzki, a oczy Louisa spoczęły na ustach z błyszczącym srebrnym pirsingiem, który, o dziwo sprawiał, że pocałunek był lepszy, a nie dziwny zauważył, że w dziwny sposób podoba mu się ten metaliczny smak.

Zwilżając usta Harry dotknął lekko jego czoła i przysunął nos do jego boku aby pocałować go w policzek a następnie ponownie odsunął się sprawdzając jego reakcję. Gdy stało się jasne że wstrząśnięty Louis nie jest w stanie zrobić niczego innego jak stanie i drżenie, nie zamierzał krzyczeć na niego i nie wydawał się być zły lub zdenerwowany w najmniejszym stopniu. Harry zrelaksował się i Louis zatonął w jego uścisku bardzo chętnie opierając głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego, pozwalając, by młodszy chłopak przejął jego ciężar. To było miłe uczucie być trzymanym, choć przez chwilę przez kogoś kto był tak ciepły i silny, i pachniał tak dobrze i tak fantastycznie całował.

Potem nagle ups! Ty po prostu pocałowałeś faceta! To uderzyło w pierś Louisa z siłą kopnięcia w brzuch, pozbawiając go oddechu. Wyraźnie wskazał i Harry rozluźnił uścisk na tyle że mógłby z łatwością się wyszarpnąć jeśli sobie tego życzył.

Lou walczył ze wzrastającą w nim paniką, co on do cholery robił? Łomotało w jego głowie sprawiając że czuł się chory, ale zarazem nie wyobrażał sobie rozstania z długimi ramionami Harry'ego.

On po prostu pocałował chłopaka i za bardzo mu się to spodobało, i nie był pewien, co zrobić, więc oparł się o Harry'ego i ścisnął go mocno, i lekkie ściskanie Harry'ego, trochę go uspokoiło.

\- W porządku?- wymamrotał Harry, jego zimny oddech zmierzwił włosy obok ucha Louisa. Jego ręce pocieszająco przebiegały po plecach Louisa, jakby był małym dzieckiem, kojąc go. - W porządku?

\- Tak - Louis powiedział, próbując złapać oddech. Jego serce waliło, a on był lekko oszołomiony. – Okej

\- Co teraz? – wyszeptał Harry, przytulając nos do policzka Louisa. - Teraz masz wybór. To musi być trudne, nie spiesz się. Co chcesz zrobić?

\- Nie wiem, nie przestawaj.

Harry posłusznie obrócił głowę i pochylił się by pocałować go ponownie, a następnie w pośpiechu, uszy Louisa zagłuszył irytujący głosik, który był dla niego tak dokuczliwy minutę temu, więc zapadł się w objęciach młodszego chłopca. Ich usta poruszały się razem I palce Louisa przeczesywały gęste loki i przejął pocałunek, i jedyną rzeczą której Louis był teraz świadomy, były ręce Harry'ego na jego plecach i usta, na jego ustach… to było tak proste zatracić się w tym i zapomnieć co robił, że obaj stracili poczucie czasu i do chwili kiedy Louis ochłonął był pewien że niebo zrobiło się dużo ciemniejsze niż był gdy pierwszy raz zamknął oczy i miał większe problemy z oddychaniem, niż za pierwszym razem. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie próbował odetchnąć od jakichś piętnastu minut.

Harry smakował jak coś nowego, coś czego Louis nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył, ale wiedział ze to była najsłodsza, najbardziej wciągająca rzecz, jakiej kiedykolwiek próbował w życiu i nie uważał, że byłby zadowolony całując inną parę ust, nie po tym. Jego palce przeczesywały włosy Harry'ego, przesuwając je w dół jego pleców i zatrzymując się u podstawy jego kręgosłupa. Następnie zanurzył dłonie pod jego bluzę i koszulkę, i położył je na jego plecach. Harry podskoczył i zadrżał lekko ponieważ jego skóra była ciepła a Louisa zimna, ale wydał z siebie dźwięk potwierdzenia i nie stanowiło to dla niego dyskomfortu, dlatego wymknął się z jego ust, przysunął się bliżej i pocałował mocniej, chwytając go jeszcze bardziej.

Świat kręcił się wokół punktów, gdzie połączone były ich ciała i Louis zamarzał ponieważ nie miał płaszcza, bo miał iść tylko do Liama a mieszka tylko kilka przecznic od niego, więc przeszedł tylko w koszulce i jeansach i niczym poza tym, teraz był nawet zadowolony że ubrał się tak niemądrze. Czuł się, jakby w jego żyłach znajdowały się zapałki a w krwi płynęły iskry sprawiając że było mu gorąco, jego skóra płonęła a miejsca których Harry dotknął mocniej paliły niemal nieznośnie, ale jeszcze nie chciał by gasić płomienie, tylko żeby jeszcze bardziej je rozpalić.

Za drugim razem rozdzielili się z westchnieniem i Louis prawie z zadowoleniem odchylił głowę, aby zobaczyć swoje dzieło. Harry nadal był zdecydowany i spokojny. Mówiąc wprost wyglądał na zniszczonego. Smukłe palce Louisa krótko przeczesały jego włosy, zmieniając je w bałagan loków, każdy loczek sterczał w inną stronę i wydawało się, ze na przekór grawitacji stały jak najdalej od twarzy, niczym brązowa aureola.

Jego źrenice były tak spektakularnie rozszerzone, że tęczówka była tylko cieniutką wstęgą zieleni, otaczającą czarną plamę źrenic.

Louis pocałował jego usta gorączkowo, były spuchnięte i różowe, a może tak mu się tylko wydawało, ale jego kolczyk na dolnej wardze świecił bardziej niż wcześniej. Policzki miał zabarwione na różowo co zachęcało Louisa do pocałunków, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się szybko, wzrok Harry'ego był ciemny, a jego powieki ciężkie i Louis pozostawił trochę swojej wyobraźni, to, co będą robić następnie, jeśli Harry będzie chciał. Różowy język wysunął się z jego ust i oblizał wargi, czyniąc je błyszczącymi, po czym otworzyły się z odrobiną 'pop'. Och.

Jeśli Harry wyglądał na tak zniszczonego przez ich szalone zachowanie, to Louis nie chciał wiedzieć jak on sam wygląda. Zapewne jak totalny bałagan. Nie był pewien, czy zdoła przyjąć wspaniały, szalony-z-pożądania wygląd w nutką finezji, jak zrobił to Harry. Oczywiście nie mógł liczyć, że odejdzie teraz bez konsekwencji, gdy tak stał i patrzył w oczy Harry'go niemal triumfalnie i naprawdę czuł się bardzo zadowolony z siebie, cichy głos, który był coraz bardziej irytujący znów przemówił. Już drugi raz pocałowałeś faceta, dzwonił wesoło, i podobało ci się jeszcze bardziej, niż za pierwszym razem!

Louis nie był świadomy jęku, który opuścił jego usta i odbił się od ścian w okół nich, ech przerwało ciszę. Wydostał się z uścisku Harry'ego i odepchnął go na oślep, nieudolnie, bez dużej ilości siły, i cofnął się trochę, uderzając w ścianę i oparł się o nią. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i wydał z siebie cichy jęk. Zmartwiony Harry wyciągnął rękę jakby chciał go dotknąć ale później pomyślał, że lepiej będzie jeśli się odsunie.

\- O Boże - Louis jęknął , przecierając oczy tak mocno, że jasne kolory pojawiły się za jego powiekami. – O Boże - to był pierwszy raz kiedy użył słowa „Bóg” w sensie przekleństwa, ale był w pełni usprawiedliwiony, bo sam nie wiedział, czy przeklina, czy modli się o pomoc.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Przygryzł spuchniętą wargę (co było mało korzystne, gdy Louis próbował odzyskać kontrolę nad swoja jajecznicą myśli) Harry spojrzał na niego z niepokojem i próbował dowiedzieć się, czy jego chęć do pomocy był mile widziany, czy nie, wydawało się, że stara się podjąć decyzję , czy działać czy nie.

-O Boże, co ja zrobiłam? - Louis spojrzał bezradnie i nagle w jego oczy zrobiły się wilgotne. Oszołomiony dotknął palcem kącika oka ścierając słoną kroplę, która się tam pojawiła. Spojrzał w górę i powtórzył przestraszonym tonem - Co ja zrobiłem?

Harry spojrzał na jego drżące nogi – Chcesz usiąść? Wyglądasz na trochę przerażonego. Nie chcę żebyś zemdlał.

Louis wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę, był zaskoczony ale zadowolony że ją tam znalazł, przetarł oczy i nos. – Nie mogę usiąść - powiedział niewyraźnie - padało przez ostatnie półtorej godziny. Ziemia jest mokra.

Po krótkiej ciszy, Harry zaczął ściągać swoją bluzę z kapturem przez głowę, i Louis był zaskoczony, a kilka sekund później stał tylko w obcisłych jeansach i zwykłym czarnym T-shircie. Nie był nawet rozdarty. Jak Louis zauważył, rzucił bluzę na ziemię, gdzie wylądowała na wilgotnej ziemi, i zaczął patrzeć jak przemoczona staję się w chwili, gdy uderzyła w ziemię, ale Harry nie specjalnie zdawał się tym przejmować.

\- Usiądź na tym, to nie ma znaczenia - powiedział szlachetnie

Pomimo uczucia że powinien odmówić Louis postanowił że to będzie dość nieuprzejme, aby odmówić gdy bluza chłopaka była już mokra i brudna, więc ostrożnie osunął się po ścianie aż skończył, siedząc z kolanami przyciśniętymi do klatki piersiowej i ramionami owiniętymi w okół kolan, z jego ciał wręcz emanowało napięcie. Harry odczekał chwilę, a potem usiadł obok niego, pozostawiając odpowiednią odległość pomiędzy nimi by dać Louisowi przestrzeń, ale Louis był pewien że wolałby, gdyby Harry usiadł bliżej więc pociągnął go za koszulkę w swoją stronę. Harry objął go ramieniem i Louis opał głowę na jego ramieniu, siedzieli tak przez chwile kradnąc wzajemne ciepło i nic nie mówiąc, podczas gdy Louis próbował zmusić się do myślenia zanim złożył sensowne zdanie

\- Przemyślałeś już kilka rzeczy? - zapytał Harry po chwili.

Louis westchnął i przytulił się do Harry'ego trochę bardziej – Nie wiem, nie myślę jasno, gdy jesteś w pobliżu - to była niefortunna gra słów i gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę uśmiechnął się ponuro. Ale szybko o tym zapomniał gdy podniósł swoją głowę i umieścił ją ponownie na ramieniu Harry'ego – Ale też tylko wtedy mogę myśleć jasno.

Harry ścisnął jego ramię - Może teraz wszystko wydaje się być totalnym bałaganem, ale obiecuję, że się ułoży. Wielu moich kolegów nie wiedziało w którą stronę iść ale w końcu wszystko stało się jasne. To coś co przychodzi gdy się tego w ogóle nie spodziewasz przynajmniej według Zayna. - Zaśmiał się i dodał - On i Niall Spotykali się kilka tygodni i to wystarczyło aby Zayn zrozumiał, że lubi i chłopaków i dziewczyny, a Niall że faceci nie się dla niego. Oboje coś do siebie czuli nawet randkowali, ale nie wyszło i zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Trochę się bałem co z tego wyniknie ale samo się ułożyło.

\- Muszę iść do domu, rodzice będą się martwić, miałem iść tylko do Liama a on mieszka obok – powiedział, ale nie wstał, nawet nie zmienił pozycji.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz, żebym cie odprowadził ? Nie wyglądasz na stabilnego. Wyglądasz blado.

\- Nie bierz tego do siebie, ale tylko pogorszysz sprawę - odpowiedział Louis ze znużeniem, pocierając oczy - Jeśli moi rodzice zobaczyliby mnie, idącego ulicą z tobą, zaczęliby świrować, a ja nie mam siły, by spróbować im wszystko tłumaczyć. Zwłaszcza bez kłamania, nie lubię okłamywać rodziców. Dziękuję, ale będzie lepiej jeśli wrócę sam. Potrzebuję pomyśleć.

\- Jasne, jasne, rozumiem. Możemy spotkać się szybciej, niż myślisz, choć nie możemy ciągle na siebie wpadać. Los tylko nas przyciąga, jak do tej pory; musimy podać mu pomocną dłoń. - Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo i wyjął z kieszeni długopis, i sięgnął w kierunku ręki Louisa.

\- Tutaj- pióro zaczęło łaskotać jego skórę i Louis musiał powstrzymać chichot, gdy patrzył na zgrabne linie pojawiające się na jego nadgarstku W jego stanie nie mógł skupić się na odczytaniu tego, co napisał Harry

\- Co to?

\- Mój numer telefonu – odpowiedział Harry, zapisując ostatnia cyfrę.

\- Nie musisz go używać, ale jeśli potrzebowałbyś pogadać zadzwoń, odbiorę.

Louis zabrał od niego pióro i bez słowa napisał swój numer na dłoni Harry'ego, mając nadzieję, że ten nie napisał numeru dostawcy pizzy, albo coś, był okropnym zapominalskim i nie miał przy sobie telefonu, żeby to sprawdzić. Potem wstał tuż za Harrym, który podniósł swoją bluzę i podążył za nim do wyjścia z alejki. Louis odważył się pocałować go lekko w policzek i uścisnąć lekko jego rękę, oczy Harry'ego zaświeciły się z zaskoczenia.

\- Proszę nie zaczynaj palić, - szepnął Louis - nienawidzę zapachu dymu. - Schował swoje dłonie do kieszeni by chronić zapisany numer telefonu przed deszczem i szybko podążył w stronę swojego domu.

Harry patrzył za nim w ciszy i dotknął swoich ust niemal ze zdumieniem jakby mógł poczuć jego pocałunki na swoich ustach nawet teraz, gdy Louis zniknął. Przełknął śliną i spróbował wyczyścić swoją bluzę, przebiegł językiem po wargach starając się uchwyć smak ust Louisa, zaczął delikatnie bawić się kolczykiem, który lekko bolał przez ich pocałunki. Jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to. To małe uczucie bólu przypominało o tym, co się stało. Schował ręce do kieszeni i zaczął iść w przeciwnym kierunku niż Louis, w kierunku swojego domu. Minął kosz kilka metrów dalej i bez wahania wsunął rękę do kieszeni i wyrzucił paczkę papierosów, oraz zapalniczkę.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej, ten rozdział przetłumaczyłyśmy po połowie i mam nadzieję, że jest okej. Przepraszam, za takie opóźnienie, ale naprawdę nie miałam czasu, żeby wcześniej to przetłumaczyć do końca i wstawić.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił Louis po przebudzeniu następnego dnia, było otworzenie oczu, niewyraźny jęk i przewrócenie się na drugi bok. Drugą rzeczą, jaką zrobił, było szybkie podniesienie się do pozycji siedzącej tak szybko, że był zaskoczony, że nie nadwyrężył szyi, albo coś i złapanie telefonu, który leżał niewinnie na stole tuż obok jego łóżka. Buła 7:30 - najgorszy czas, na obudzenie się w dzień szkolny. Wysłał pełną życia wiadomość do Harry’ego i zanim zdążył pomyśleć, wysłał ją.

Dzień dobry! :)

Niemal natychmiast dostał odpowiedź, jakby Harry czekał na wiadomość od niego.

Hej! Dzień dobry! :)

:) Jak się czujesz?

Jaki dziś dzień?

Poniedziałek.

W takim razie, strasznie.

Louis roześmiał się głośno.

Tak sobie myślałem.

Ostrożnie, nie zrób sobie krzywdy.

Parsknął śmiechem; patrząc na to, Harry był tak sarkastyczny, że prawie dochodził do punktu, w którym był nieuprzejmy.

Postaram się. Mam przygotowane wiadro z wodą, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby moja głowa zaczęła się palić. Ale tak się zastanawiałem, czy myślałeś trochę… o zeszłej nocy?

Cóż, to nie było zbytnio daleko od mojej głowy… a co z tobą?

Nawet nie przestałem.

I? To dobrze, czy źle?

Zdecydowanie dobrze, jeśli chodzi o doświadczenie… jeśli chodzi o to, jak mam sobie z tym poradzić, to “źle”. Jestem zdezorientowany. Nie, jeśli chodzi o ciebie, o dziwo. Ta część jest jasna. Po prostu nie wiem, czy jesteś wyjątkiem, lub zasadą, jeśli chodzi o to, co lubię.

Krok do przodu. To nie ma znaczenia, jakie są twoje preferencje, naprawdę nie bardzo. Wystarczy, że dowiesz się, jak ty się z tym czujesz. To nie była rzecz na poprzednią noc.

Tak…

Zobaczę cię dzisiaj?

Tak!

Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że zareagował zbyt szybko i nie myślał o tym, co mówi, z chwilą, w której podekscytowany wysłał odpowiedź; nie dlatego, że był zakłopotany, bo brzmiał na zbyt chętnego, i teraz marzył, by zatrzymać tą odpowiedź; tylko dlatego, że teraz o tym myślał, pomysł był atrakcyjny, ale logika okaże się trochę trudniejsza do negocjacji.

Jak dla mnie, brzmi dobrze. Po szkole?

Gdyby to było możliwe. Mam Chemię leczniczą - postanowili poprawić moje sprawności naukowe, bo byłem fatalny i muszę chodzić na dodatkowe zajęcia w każdy poniedziałek, żeby spróbować się poprawić. To nie działa, ale oni się nie poddają.

Nie możesz tego ominąć? Tylko ten jeden raz? Albo złamać zasady? Jesteś zbyt stereotypowym uczniem?

Ha. Ominąłbym to, gdybym mógł. Chemia jest moją ostatnią lekcją - nigdy nawet nie opuściłem mojego miejsca, podczas pierwszej godziny obowiązkowego piekła i drugiej godziny już-nie-tak-obowiązkowego piekła. Nie ma szans na ucieczkę.

Cholera. Zostaw to mnie. Coś wymyślę. Hej, słuchaj, pisałbym cały dzień, ale jestem spóźniony - nie jestem jeszcze nawet ubrany, mama oszaleje. Jeszcze spóźnię się na autobus, albo pójdę do szkoły bez eyelinera. Szczerze, to nie do pomyślenia.

Louis przewrócił oczami.

Tak, jestem pewien, że nigdy nie wyszedłbyś żywy bez dużej ilości makijażu na oczach.

Nie wyszedłbym. To sprawa życia lub śmierci.

W porządku, Draculo, nie podwijaj swoich spodni*. Boże, wy, Goci, NAPRAWDĘ macie te smutne, dramatyczne postawy z dbałością o szczegóły, co?

Nie jestem GOTEM! Jestem punkiem. To zupełnie inna subkultura.

Louis przewrócił oczami. Ponownie. Będzie miał zmęczone oczy w najbliższym czasie.

Cóż, to fascynujące, dyskusja na temat subkultury emo, ale jest kilka miejsc, w których muszę być i lekcje do odbycia… Złapię cię później?

Jesteś bezczelną suką, wiesz?

Przez moment, Louis zastanawiał się, czy przekroczył pewne granice. Kompletny brak uśmiechniętej buźki w tej wiadomości, sprawiał, że nie wiedział, czy Harry znowu się drażni, czy naprawdę jest zirytowany. Zawahał się, zastanawiając się, czy powinien przeprosić, czy poczekać chwilę dłużej, żeby zobaczyć, czy dostanie inną odpowiedź.

Niestety, wydaję mi się to podobać. Widzimy się później, suko. ;)

~*~

Liam mówił o czymś lub o kimś chaotycznie, podczas gdy Louis mruknął pomocnie i udawał, że słucha, znudzony skanując wzrokiem plac zabaw, kiedy zobaczył postać z kręconymi włosami, ubraną w ohydną bordową koszulkę jakiegoś zespołu, przeplataną z błyskami ponurego żółtego, patrzącą przez metalowe barierki na szkołę.

Zatrzymał się. Ta osoba była za daleko, żeby mógł dostrzec więcej, ale widział puszyste, brązowe włosy, czarną torbę przewieszoną przez ramię z metalową klamrą, która wyglądała podejrzanie, jak czaszka, którą pokrywały jaskrawo kolorowe przypinki, a kiedy chłopak odwrócił głowę, zdając się rozpoznać Louisa w tej samej chwili, w której on go rozpoznał, słońce zahaczyło o piercing na twarzy Harry’ego i odbiło się, rażąc Louisa. Iskierka ciepła rozprzestrzeniła się po ciele Louisa i nie był pewien, czy śmiać się z tego, że Harry uciekł do szkoły, tylko po to, żeby przyjść i go zobaczyć, czy ukryć swoją twarz w rozpaczy. Przystał na ostry wdech, który na nieszczęście zakłócił monolog Liama.

\- Co się stało? - Liam zapytał.

\- Uh…Zaraz wracam, - Louis powiedział cicho, poprawiając swój plecak na ramieniu, żeby było mu wygodnie. Pełen emocji i trochę obawy potruchtał w kierunku czekającej na niego osoby.

\- Cześć, - powiedział, chwytając się poręczy i przyciskając czoło do chłodnego metalu, po czym spojrzał przez nie, gdzie Harry czekał po drugiej stronie.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, odgarniając kilka loków z oczu. - Hej.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Przyszedłem cię zobaczyć. - Harry wyciągnął rękę przez kraty, przechylając głową i po nerwowym upewnieniu się, że nikt się za nim nie zakradł, Louis sięgnął do niego swoją dłonią i chwycił tę jego. Palce Harry’ego były długie, smukłe i owinięte dookoła tych Louisa; podobało mu się to. - Prawdopodobnie powinienem poczekać, ale cierpliwość jest cnotą, której niestety najwyraźniej nie posiadam. - Posłał nieufne spojrzenie nad ramieniem Louisa, w razie, gdyby ktoś patrzył i z powrotem wziął go za rękę, pozostając dociśniętym do barierki.

\- Nie powinieneś być w szkole?

\- Mundurek to rodzaj wskazówki, tak? - Harry wykrzywił twarz w grymasie i wskazał z niesmakiem na siebie. - Podłość. To musiało być zaprojektowane przez ślepca. Bordowy to zdecydowanie nie jest mój kolor, a żółty sprawia, że wyglądam źle. Twój nie jest taki zły. Mógłbym go tolerować. - Skinął głową w stronę marynarki Louisa; luźnych spodni, białej koszulki i granatowej marynarki z krawatem pokrytym jasnoszarymi paskami. - Właściwie, to czy ty nie jesteś nieco za stary, żeby nosić mundurek?

Louis skrzywił się. - Chciałbym. To jest rodzaj prywatnej szkoły; dziwny system edukacyjny. Nie decyduję o przedmiotach, których się uczę, ani o noszeniu moich własnych ubrań, albo o zachowywaniu się jak student college’u przez cały czas. To jest do bani. Ale powinieneś być w szkole, jesteś na wagarach?

\- Nie brzmisz na tak przerażonego, jak myślałem, że będziesz. Nie było zabawnie. Zostałem na muzyce, a potem w połowie matematyki upozorowałem paraliżujący ból brzucha, a nikogo nie było w recepcji, więc po prostu sobie wyszedłem.

\- Czy nie byłoby proście po prostu udawać, że jesteś chory, zanim poszedłeś do szkoły? Byłeś w stanie założyć ubrania i nie miałbyś kłopotów.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Nie lubię okłamywać mojej mamy. Napisałem do Zayn, a on zszedł na dół do recepcji i mnie wypisał; jest lepszy w jej podpisie, niż ona w tych dniach. Nie musi wiedzieć. Unikanie prawdy jest o wiele bardziej subtelną sztuką, niż bezczelne kłamanie, nie sądzisz? - przycisnął czoło do metalu i wyszeptał; - Chodź ze mną.

\- Gdzie?

\- Gdziekolwiek chcemy. Nie jest to najbardziej ufortyfikowane ogrodzenie. Po twojej stronie jest ściana; wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to oprzeć się o nią i wspiąć, a później znikniemy i nikt się nie dowie, że cie nie ma. Jesteś teraz w college’u! Nawet nie ma prawnego obowiązku, żebyś tutaj był. - Jego dłoń ponownie przeszła przez balustradę i dotknęła wierzchy dłoni Louisa. - Stracenie połowy dnia w szkole cię nie zabije. Przeszedłem prawie dwie mile przez miasto, żeby cię zobaczyć. Proszę, Louis? Mamy rzeczy do omówienia. Nie chcę stać tutaj i rozmawiać z ogrodzeniem.

Louis nie miał dużo czasu, żeby podjąć decyzję, więc to nawet dobrze, że nie potrzebował wiele czasu, żeby o tym myśleć. Zdjął plecak z ramienia i przerzucił go przez płot, wywołując głośny łomot, kiedy uderzył w betonowy chodnik po drugiej stronie i, prawdopodobnie uszkodził całą jego zawartość, a potem oparł jedną stopę na ścianie i wszedł na płot. Uśmiech tańczył na twarzy Harry’ego i chłopak cofnął się, dając Louisowi pole do manewru, podczas gdy Liam podszedł z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy, kiedy Louis podciągał się, ręka za ręką, chwytając balustrady na tyle mocno, żeby jego palce pobielały i zamachnął się jedną nogą w górę, czując jak jego ciało mrowi z podniecenia.

\- Louis, co ty robisz na ziemi? - Liam wyglądał na absolutnie przerażonego, co, trzeba uczciwie dodać, było trochę zabawne. Jego wzrok wylądował na Harrym z niesfornymi lokami, eyelinerem, angel bites** i tatuażami na jego ramionach, które były wyraźnie widoczne, odkąd podciągnął rękawy do łokci, oraz przekutą wargą, która błyszczała w świetle, i jego usta się otworzyły. - Kto to jest? - Liam nigdy wcześniej nie widział Harry’ego na oczy; Louis zapomniał, że nigdy o nim nie wspominał, tak bardzo, jak Liam był zaniepokojony, tak Louis przeskoczył przez płot dla chłopca z dużą ilością metalu wystającego mu z twarzy i tatuażami wyrytymi na jego skórze, z osobą, której Liam nigdy nie widział na oczy i, która wyglądała niesamowicie zastraszająco.

Louis odpowiedział mu, przez niepewne zrównoważenie na szczycie ogrodzenia, podnosząc drugą nogę, a następnie opadając na ziemię i lądując na czworakach z głośnym krzykiem, tak, żeby nie ulec pokusie i nie powiedzieć żadnego przekleństwa, tak, jak sobie zaprzysiągł. Strzepując brud ignorując swoje draśnięte dłonie, Louis podniósł plecak i ponownie powiesił go sobie na ramieniu, przed rzuceniem błagalnego spojrzenia Liamowi, który wciąż stał z otwartymi ustami.

\- Będziesz mnie krył? - poprosił i chwycił dłoń Harry’ego, ciągnąc go w dół ulicy, zanim zdążyłby zmienić zdanie, z torbą Harry’ego podskakującą na jego biodrze i uderzającą o kolana Louisa, kłując go z bólem, przy każdym kroku.

Szli w dół ulicy, śmiejąc się do utraty tchu - gdy minęli kilka pierwszych zakrętów, Louis zaczął się śmiać, tak, że ledwo mógł iść. W końcu, przystanęli na chwilę i Louis pochylił się, by oprzeć dłonie na kolanach, podczas gdy Harry złapał się za brzuch i znów się zaśmiał.

\- Jego twarz! - roześmiał się prawie do łez -To było genialne. Zapamiętam to do końca życia. Myślałem że szczęka mu opadnie. To był twój kolega, zgadłem? Mam nadzieję że zatrzymasz to dla siebie. Powinniśmy zrobić zdjęcie jego miny, to było bezcenne.

\- Nie jestem pewien, ale on definitywnie będzie chciał to ode mnie wyciągnąć gdy tylko mnie spotka, gwarantuje ci to - Louis odwrócił się do Harry’ego i zapytał z uśmiechem -Więc teraz zdemoralizowałeś mnie i oboje uciekliśmy z lekcji, co zamierzamy robić? Co robią ludzie, gdy wagarują?

\- Pomyślałem że moglibyśmy pójść do mnie i porozmawiać… Mam wrażenie że mamy strasznie dużo sobie do powiedzenia i to nie jest rodzaj dyskusji którą powinniśmy prowadzić na ulicy. Mojej mamy nie ma w domu jeśli się o to martwisz - dodał w odpowiedzi na zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy Louisa -Będziemy mieć cały dom dla siebie.

To nie miało brzmieć tak uwodzicielsko jak wyszło ale ciepły głos Harry’ego gdy wypowiadał te słowa mógłby roztopić czekoladę samym brzmieniem, a w konsekwencji wzdłuż kręgosłupa Louisa przeszedł dreszcz. Bez słowa wyciągnął rękę i dotknął dłoni chłopaka. Ten spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się zanim zaczął prowadzić Louisa w dół ulicy. Szli w ciszy, posyłając sobie nieśmiałe spojrzenia tak jakby obawiali się spojrzeć.

Spacer minął szybko, dom Harry’ego był całkiem niedaleko szkoły Louisa. Gdy skręcili znaleźli się w zupełnie normalnej podmiejskiej dzielnicy nie takiej jak Louis myślał, Niebieskooki musiał przyznać że był zaskoczony. Dom Harry’ego był zupełnie normalnym bliźniakiem, z pięknym ogrodem i dwoma samochodami na podjeździe oraz kotem wylegującym się leniwie na ganku, jedyną rzeczą która wyróżniała się z obrazka były czarne zasłony w jednej z sypialni. Wnioskując po uśmiechu na twarzy Harry’ego, to był właśnie jego pokój.

Harry wpuścił ich do domu I Louis ostrożnie wszedł na karmelowy dywan, pełen obaw że zostawi wszędzie błoto. Harry zostawił swój plecak obok drzwi i zdjął buty (Louis w pośpiechu zrobił to samo uważając by nie ubrudzić dywanu) i podążył za chłopakiem na górę. Drzwi sypialni były białe z namalowanym, czarnym imieniem chłopaka. Jednak gdy Louis wszedł do pokoju został mile zaskoczony.

Louis nie był pewien czego się spodziewał - czegoś w rodzaju jaskini nietoperza, może, plakatów jakiś głośnych zespołów z krzykliwym makijażem ćwiekowanymi ubraniami, czarnej pościeli oraz mebli w tym samym kolorze, czegoś w stylu czarnej dziury. Zamierzał powiedzieć to bardzo delikatnie, ale był zdziwiony nic z jego przypuszczeń się nie sprawdziło - tak Harry miał czarne zasłony ale kolorem dominującym w pokoju był biały, czarnych rzeczy było naprawdę niewiele. Ściany były białe a na nich znajdowało się kilka oprawionych plakatów zespołów których nie znał,ale kto wygląda na szczególnie bliskiego do twoich oczekiwań (spośród wszystkich zespołów, których Louis się po nim spodziewał, jak Black Veil Brides, czy Slipknot, czy coś)

Podłoga pokryta była jasnobrązowymi panelami, narzuta na łóżko była w czarno białe paski, a na suficie było kilka łapaczy snów. Laptop leżał na biurku pokryty naklejkami a obok niego leżał niechlujnie ułożony stos kartek z różnymi bazgrołami (Przyszłe projekty tatuaży? zastanowił się Louis) Pod ścianą ustawione były cztery fotele worki które aż się prosiły by się na nich położyć. Puszysty biały dywan rozłożony był na podłodze, bardzo podobny do tego który ma jego siostra w pokoju, przypomniał sobie że gdy był mały udawał że jest to miś polarny a on jeździ na jego plecach. Wspomnienie z dzieciństwa jeszcze bardziej zmiękczyło podejście Louisa do pokoju Harry’ego.

A gdy chłopak otworzył swoją szafę ukazując ułożone czarno- srebrne ubrania pomiędzy półkami Louis spojrzał radośnie po pokoju i uznał że jest to najpiękniejszy pokój jaki w życiu widział.

\- Usiądź - zachęcił Harry, zdejmując marynarkę, zostawiając ją na podłodze i szybko po niej zdejmując koszulę. Rumieniąc się, Louis odwrócił wzrok i skupił uwagę na kryształkach żyrandola nad łóżkiem Harry’ego. Jeśli wyciągnąłby rękę mógłby ich dotknąć a one zadzwoniłyby dźwięcznie. Ale nie dotknął ich. Cisza w pokoju była wystarczająco głośna by dodawać do niej jakiekolwiek dźwięki.

Louis pomyślał że dał Harry’emu wystarczająco dużo czasu na przebranie się, jednak gdy się odwrócił okazało się że jest w błędzie. Szkarłatny kolor powrócił na jego policzki gdy nie mógł oderwać wzroku od umięśnionych placów Harry’ego, oraz umiejscowionego tam pokaźnych rozmiarów tatuażu. Ponieważ Harry nadal przeglądał swoją szafę Louis mógł pożerać wzrokiem tatuaż ile tylko dusza zapragnie. Para nastroszonych pierzastych skrzydeł anioła rozpościerała się na ramionach i ciągnęła się aż do podstawy kręgosłupa, same końcówki znikały za paskiem od spodni. Pomiędzy nimi elegancką czcionką było napisane krótkie zdanie.

Your Words Don’t Mean A Thing; They’re Just Like Water Off My Wings.

\- Czy to nie jest piosenka Little Mix? - zapytał Louis, mając nadzieję, że Harry nie zauważy jak długo studiował jego tatuaż.

\- Tak, którą włożyć? - zapytał Harry, zwracając się przodem do Louisa i trzymając dwie koszulki. Jedna była czarna, druga też była czarna ale miała ćwieki na ramionach i srebrne łańcuchy wiszące na rękawach.

Przez moment Louis zastanawiał się czy Harry chce znać jego zdanie czy chce śmiać się z jego złego gustu, ale po chwili otrząsnął się i wskazał na bardziej wyszukaną koszulkę

Zadowolony, Harry wziął pierwszą z nich, a następnie wyjął białą koszulę z długim rękawem, z głębi szafy, którą wciągnął przez głowę.

Koszulka nieprzyzwoicie mocno opinała tors Harry’ego i chłopak czuł że jego serce bije boleśnie szybko, i błagał w myślach by się nie rumienić dopóki Harry nie podciągnął swojej koszulki zakrywając swoje niesamowite ciało. Cienka tkanina obcisłej koszulki ukazywała czarne linie tatuaży na jego długich ramionach, i tym razem Louis został urzeczony tatuażem pajęczyn na łokciach

\- Masz mnóstwo tatuaży

\- Tak mi się wydaje

Louis wskazał na tatuaże – Łokcie, czy to nie…

\- Jedno z najbardziej bolesnych miejsc na tatuaż? Tak. Bolało jak cholera. - Louis zamrugał na nieoczekiwany wulgaryzm który opuścił usta Harry’ego.

Harry podwinął rękawy by obejrzeć łokcie - Ale warto było. To był mój pierwszy tatuaż. Zrobiłem go, ponieważ czułem się uwięziony w rutynie robienia czegoś, czego oczekiwano ode mnie i czemu nie mogłem sprostać, byłem uwięziony w sieci kłamstw na temat tego, kim jestem i jeśli wystawię jeden palec za linie to to już całkiem mnie pochłonie. Mam go, ponieważ czułem że kości zostały rzucone, nici zostały naciągnięte i nieposłuszeństwo i robienie czegoś lekkomyślnego było najlepszym sposobem by się od nich uwolnić. Byłem zmęczony byciem zaszufladkowanym w sieci społeczeństwa, więc przeciąłem więzy.

Patrząc spekulacyjnie na nie, uśmiechnął się słabo, ale był to wymuszony uśmiech, a potem spojrzał na Louisa, by ocenić jego reakcję.

Louis zeskoczył z łóżka i przeszedł przez pokój a następnie chwycił ramiona Harry’ego i popchnął go z dala od otwartej szafy do której oboje niemal wpadli - to mogłoby być szansą na niekończące się dowcipy o wychodzeniu z szafy a Louis naprawdę nie był teraz w nastroju do żartów. Ostrożnie pchnął Harry’ego na ścianę i złączył ich usta razem. Dłonie zielonookiego delikatnie spoczęły na biodrach Louisa gdy oddawał pocałunek - delikatny, ale słodki, powolny i leniwy, idealny do sytuacji.

\- Oh -powiedział delikatnie Harry gdy się od siebie odsunęli. - To było zaskakujące.

\- Pewnego dnia, - Powiedział Louis, powoli śledząc kształt jego gładkich obojczyków ustami przygryzając lekko jego bladą skórę przez co Harry zadrżał - Mam zamiar tu siedzieć dopóki nie wyjaśnisz mi każdego pojedynczego tatuażu.

Harry zachichotał - To może zająć chwilę.

\- Dobrze -Louis pocałował jego szyję - Im dłużej, tym lepiej - Jego wargi zatrzymały się na ramieniu Harry’ego i zaczęły powoli wracać do jego szczęki - Mów powoli.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj w dobrym nastroju - Zauważył Harry, jego oddech był nieco nierówny.

\- Och, jestem.

Nagle zmienił zdanie o tym, gdy jego telefon zaczął wibrować.

Louis nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczał, albo nie miał takiego zamiaru, że odsunie się teraz od Harry’ego, ale zrobił to, warcząc pod nosem. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i spojrzał na migoczący ekran oznajmiający połączenie. Głupkowata mina Liama zamigała a Louis poczuł że nigdy nie miał ochoty uderzyć go tak jak teraz. Zamykając oczy policzył do dziesięciu a gdy był pewny że nie rzuci telefonem odebrał połączenie z zaciśniętymi zębami.

\- Jestem tak jakby zajęty, Liam?

\- O, dzięki za nakłamanie w szkole i krycie mnie więc mogłem się urwać z chłopakiem, którego całe miasto nienawidzi bez powodu. - powiedział Liam sarkastycznie - Kryłem cię, powinieneś być zadowolony, powiedziałem, że masz mały kryzys rodzinny, powiedziałem to tak żeby nie zaczęli się zbytnio interesować jeśli będziesz w domu na czas nic nie powinno się wydać.

\- Och -Louis poczuł się winny - Dzięki

\- Szczerze mówiąc, to co dla ciebie robię - pomijając to, że jestem wiernym przyjacielem robiąc to nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego właściwie mam cię kryć, gdy ty idziesz z jakimś idiotą w eyelinerze robić, Bóg wie co.

Nastała długa niezręczna cisza. Louis patrzył za swoje buty i czekał na dalsze słowa Liama. Obok niego Harry wydawał się obserwować całe zdarzenie, jego twarz była bez wyrazu, kiedy jego oczy lustrowały w górę i w dół ciało Louisa, biorąc go i pijąc, jakby był gorącą czekoladą.

Uczucie tych pięknych oczu niemal namacalnie do niego przyklejonych było jak ręce Harry’ego badały każdy kawałek jego ciała a jego oczy tańczyły i Louis się zarumienił.

\- Więc czy zamierzasz powiedzieć mi dlaczego cie kryję i dlaczego poszedłeś z tym wymalowanym chłopakiem - naciskał Liam.

\- Nie - Odpowiedział Louis szczerze. Poczuł się trochę mniej winny – Przepraszam, pamiętasz naszą ostatnia rozmowę o tym jak rzeczy stają się… inne z czasem? O tym jak muszę przepisać siebie i jak próbuję uporządkować niektóre sprawy? To jest część tego. Przepraszam, ale najpierw muszę uporządkować różne rzeczy dopiero wtedy będę mógł wszystko wyjaśnić ale na razie muszę zachować to dla siebie.

Po długiej przerwie Liam prychnął – Dobrze, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Lou i nie zamierzam wtrącać się w twoje sprawy, w szczególności gdy nie jest to potrzebne. Ale wiesz, że jeśli potrzebowałbyś kogoś do rozmowy, kogoś kto nie jest przerażający i cały pokryty niezmywalnym tuszem i niezdolny do przejścia przez bramki na lotnisku bez uruchomienia wykrywacza metalu, to wiesz gdzie jestem

\- Och, zamknij się – zaśmiał się Louis - Mówisz o nim jakby był kosmitą!

\- Kosmita, goth, czy to jakaś różnica? Oboje są z innych planet.

\- On jest punkiem, nie gothem. - powiedział Louis z wyrzutem - To dwie zupełnie różne subkultury.

Harry uśmiechnął się tak szeroko że Louis zastanawiał się jak to w ogóle możliwe.

\- YEAH, nieważne. Zadzwoń później, okey? Daj mi znać, czy moje wysiłki się opłaciły. Mam nadzieję że twoi rodzice się o tym nie dowiedzą, bo nie wiem co zrobią - powiedział i rozłączył się.

Louis rzucił telefon na łóżko, odwrócił się do Harry’ego i powiedział - Skłamałem, już coś sobie uświadomiłem

\- Tak? Co to takiego?

\- Uświadomiłem sobie moją seksualność - powiedział Louis. Nagle na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Jestem Stylesseksualny.

_____________________________

* Chodzi o takie spodnie… takie, jak nosił kiedyś Louis, podwijane, mam nadzieję, że wiecie o co chodzi… :)

** Chodzi o to :P


End file.
